Miyuki, the last heirloom
by Rachel Revdon
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru decide to stay together after a strange girl appears before them. This girl, a living weapon, makes their life even more complicated then it already is! Who's this girl, why did their father leave her? And what is this girl hiding?
1. The girl from the afterlife

**'What should we do with it?"**

"Don't know. You take it, Sesshomaru. Our Group is full."

"No way."

"Can you two quit it already and decide what to do?"

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin are standing in a circle. Before them lies a naked unconscious girl with long blond hair, left behind by the spirit of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father, Inu no Taisho, after he went back to the netherworld. He came to this world after one of his old swords, the So'unga, was defeated by Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

* * *

**_MIYUKI, THE LAST HEIRLOOM._**

**VOLUME 1.  
_WHY YOU SHOULD NEVER TAKE A STRANGE GIRL ALONG ON A JOURNEY.  
ESPECIALLY NOT WHEN SHE APPEARS OUT OF NOWHERE_**

_Chapter 1. The strange girl from the afterlife._

* * *

**"This'll never work out this way.** We can't stay here for ever," says Miroku depressed. "I agree. Naraku is still out there. We have to find him," says Sango while nodding. "But we can't leave her here," says Kagome. "Of course we can. Let's go guys. I've had enough of this," says Inuyasha and he walks away. "Inuyasha! Sit boy!" Inuyasha lands with his face flat on the ground when the beans of segregation are activated.

"What you do that for, Kagome?" he asks angry.

"Look, this girl was left behind by your father's spirit," says Kagome mad. "Yeah, so?" asks Inuyasha irritated while he tries to get up. "So? We should take care of her. You're father must have a reason for this," Kagome yells. She's really mad this time. "Kagome has a point. She won't survive without help," says Sango thoughtful. "As a monk, I'm bound to help her. It's my sacred duty," says Miroku with an innocent voice and face. "You're such a pervert," Shippo whispers while Sango madly smacks Miroku on his head with the Hiraikotsu.

"I'm out of here," says Sesshomaru and he walks away, but someone grapes his ankle. Sesshomaru stops and looks down. The strange girl holds on to his ankle, while trying to get up. "Don't go," she says painfully. Then she starts coughing up blood. "Hey, are you okay?" Inuyasha asks, surprised that she has finally shown a sigh of life. Everyone walks towards the girl, but no one dares to touch her. "Don't go. Lord Sesshomaru, you can not win this fight. At least not without help," the girl says. Sesshomaru looks right into the bright blue eyes of the girl. Her long blond hair covers most of her naked body. "I don't need anyone. Now, let go," Sesshomaru commands. "Don't kid yourself…*cough…cough*, Sesshomaru. You're...not going... anywhere. Down …boys!" The girl faints while at the same time, a strange force makes Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fall flat on their faces. "Wow that was the same affect as the beans of segregation. Impressive," says Miroku while he looks at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru being knocked down and lying on the ground. "Indeed," Sango says.

"Just who is this girl?" asks Kagome on a bit scared tone.

* * *

**"What should we do with her?" **Miroku asks. The girl has been unconsciousness since she got Sesshomaru and Inuyasha flat on their faces. The two groups have been together for 3 days now and are staying in an abandoned hut. "How should I know?" asks Inuyasha, still irritated by the little trick the girl pulled on him. "Anyway. Sango and I are going to the village to get some medicine, and some clothes for her," says Kagome and she walks out the hut with Sango. "Come on, Shippo. We're going to catch some fish," Miroku tells Shippo. "Okay," says Shippo and he runs after Miroku.

"Jaken."

"Yes, milord?"

"Take Rin and go with them," Sesshomaru orders his minion. "Yes, milord. Come on Rin." Rin and Jaken leave the hut and the two dog demon brothers are now all alone in the hut, the girl lying between them. The tension in the air is almost visible.

"Damm. Why did father leave her with us?" Inuyasha says after a long and awkward silence. "I don't know," Sesshomaru says, which surprises Inuyasha. "By the way, Sesshomaru."

"What do you want?"

"Nah... just wondering. Why you are still here? Normally you would have gone a long time ago," Inuyasha remarks while lazily leaning against the wall of the hut. "I can't. Every time I try, she tells me to go down. So I'm stuck here until we decide what to do with her," Sesshomaru replies. He doesn't tell his brother that he's also curious about this girl. He wants to know who she is, just as much as Inuyasha. Only his motives are a bit different.

*cough...cough*

They both look to the source of the coughs. They see the girl is trying to get up. "Lie down. You're not healed yet," says Inuyasha and he tries to push the girl back down. But instead of doing what Inuyasha wants her to do; she grabs his face gently with one hand, while leaning on the other one. "What the?" says Inuyasha astonished. The girl strokes her fingertips all over his chin, his cheek, his forehead and his ears, as if she needs her hands to see. "What is she doing?" asks Sesshomaru while he kneels down next to Inuyasha. "I don't know," Inuyasha says while he smacks away the hand. The girl looks surprised at him while holding her head tilted. Then she turns to Sesshomaru and does the same with him. "It's like she is doing an examination of us," says Sesshomaru. He doesn't stop her. "Se…Sesshomaru… …Inuyasha," the girl says quietly. She has to put a lot of energy into talking and because of that, her voice sounds soft and exhausted. The boys look surprised at the girl. "She spoke."

"Sesshomaru… Inuyasha. He was right all this time. He does live on in the two of you. I'm so glad," she says with a bright smile, where after she faints again. "Hey!" yells Inuyasha but the girl is already far away. Sesshomaru catches her before she falls and lays her softly on the ground again. "What was that all about?" Inuyasha asks. "How should I know?"

* * *

**"Here Miyuki, we bought you some clothes in the village." **Kagome gives the clothes to Miyuki. Miyuki came by at the moment everyone returned to the hut. She told them a little about herself, like her name, but she couldn't tell much, because she lost a lot of her memories. Miyuki looks surprised from Kagome to the clothes in her arms and back again. "Thank you," Miyuki says. "It was the best we could get. I hope you like it," says Sango while Miyuki's looking at the red kimono. There's a blue dress for underneath it, a piece of white silk and a piece of green silk for around the waist, which will be hold into place by a black rope, at the end of the rope hangs a row of Japanese coins with prayers written on it. At the end of the row hang two bells and a tassel. "We bought the coins for you from the priest of the shrine in the village. He said that it will improve your health. We thought you could use it," Sango explains when she sees that Miyuki is trying to study the coins. "That is so thoughtful of you. Thank you," Miyuki answers greatfully. There is also a brown trouser, which stops around Miyuki's calves. "It's great! Thank you so much… Oh" Miyuki discovers a tear from the bottom of the kimono, all the way up to the waist. The tear stops where the two pieces of silk were to be placed. "Oh, it's torn. We'll get you a new one. We're so sorry!" Kagome says, apparently not aware that the tear had been there from the very start. Miyuki examines the tear. "No, it's okay. I like it this way. Thank you so much, priestess Kagome." Miyuki smiles at Kagome and then tries to stand up. "Are you sure you can move already?" "I'm fine… Ms. Sango, was it, right?"

"Yes. Alright, but don't overdo it," Sango replies. Miyuki stands up, holding her blanket before her to cover her naked body. "Sure, I'll…" She faints before she can even finish that sentence. Again, it's due Sesshomaru's fast response that Miyuki doesn't fall on the ground. "Geez. She's so persistent. This is the 3rd time she tries to get up and faints," Inuyasha whines. "Shut up, Inuyasha," says Sesshomaru while he sits down with Miyuki sleeping in his arm.

"Humpf." Inuyasha turns his back to his brother, all offended. "By the way, Sesshomaru. Why are you still here? Normally you would've been long gone by now," asks Kagome. Sesshomaru sighs, as he has heard that question for the third time already. "I'll show you…" Sesshomaru lays Miyuki away and walks away. "Hey! Where are you going?" Inuyasha yells surprised.

"Just watch." Sesshomaru walks on.

*Ping*

"What was that sound? It sounded like something snapped," says Kagome surprised. "Sesshomaru, down boy!" says a strange angry voice and Sesshomaru falls flat on his face. "Ai. That must have hurt," Sango says. "Milord!" Rin says surprised and the little girl runs to her master. "Lord Sesshomaru! Are you alright milord?" Jaken asks while Sesshomaru is getting up again.

"Who said that just now?" Miroku asks. "She did!" Shippo points his finger at Miyuki. Miyuki is sitting up straight and one of her eyes has turned pith black. "What the?"

"That voice just now, was Miyuki?" says Kagome surprised.

"What's up with this girl, anyway?"

* * *

**'They're all asleep.** Good.' Miyuki stands up and walks out of the hut. She ties her blanket around her body like a dress, while she walks outside. "I hope they won't find out," she says and she runs towards the forest.

* * *

**"Ya heard that, Sesshomaru?" **Inuyasha says when he opens his eyes. "Yes, I did," Sesshomaru answers while he also opens his eyes. They were both only half asleep, so they both noticed the sound of the door and the cracking of the old wood. They both sit up to examine the situation. Inuyasha is the first to notice. "Hey, where's Miyuki?"

"She's gone?" Sesshomaru says, his voice sounding slightly surprised, as the girl wasn't even able to stand up before without help, or fainting. "Yes. Come on, let's take a look what's going on out there," Inuyasha whispers, not expecting his older brother to follow him. However, surprisingly enough his brother replies with a short yes. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walk out of the hut. They see someone running away behind the trees. They saw the person for less than a second, but they were both pretty sure that they saw someone run. "That way," points Sesshomaru. "Let's check this out." Both guys follow the strange smell of the spy.

* * *

**"Do you hear that?"** asks Inuyasha after a while. "Yes. It's a waterfall." Then Sesshomaru suddenly stops. "What's wrong?" his brother asks. "Don't you smell that, little brother?" Inuyasha sniffs in the air. "Yeah. It's the scent of human blood. Fresh human blood. What is going on?" Inuyasha asks.

"How should I know," Sesshomaru sneers. Both boys run faster towards the sound of the waterfall, while they still follow the track of the spy. While doing so, the smell of blood gets stronger.

* * *

**"It's been some time, milord," she says with a content smile on her face. **"It's good to see you again, Ikuymi," the pulsating light asnwers. Miyuki stands naked in the middle of the lake. Before her stand the spirit of the great dog demon, the father of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, lord Inu no Taisho. "I'm happy to see you too, milord," Miyuki replies with a smile. "So, tell me, Ikuymi, are you satisfied now? Now, that you've seen my sons," Inu no Taisho asks.

"Yes, milord. And you were right, you still live on as a part of them. I'm glad it is that way. And I'm even more glad to know this," Miyuki answers, a bit embarrassed because she doubted her master.  
"But you don't seem that pleased to me at all," notifies the Inu lord. "Well, this'll mean I've got to come back now, right? Back to the world of the dead," Miyuki answers. "You don't want to, do you, Ikuymi? I thought you said that this was your home."

"I was out all of the time I've been here. I've never been long in this world, since we travelled together."

"Yes, I know. So, how are my sons doing?" Inu no Taisho asks, changing the subject. "Well, Inuyasha has your patience and temper," Miyuki start whereafter both the spirits and Miyuki burst into laughing. "Yeah, he really has my patients and temper, I guess. Well, let's say it runs in the blood," the spirit says. "Yes. Although he doesn't really look like you, milord. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, is a speaking image of you."

"Yes, you're right. I thought I was looking in the mirror when I saw him," Inu no Taisho says while scratching himself behind the ear. Miyuki chuckles. "Yeah. But he inherited his temper and patience from his mother. As well as his control of his anger and other emotions." The spirit shivers. "That was one scary woman," he says. "Please don't remind me, milord. Brrr. She was one hell of a demon," Miyuki adds. Now they both shiver out of fear for Inu nu Taisho's first wife. "I'm glad I only saw her once or twice," Miyuki says, she sounds really relieved.

"I was married to her."

"That's your own fault, milord... ... ... but wait a second. Now I get it!"

"What is it, Ikuymi?" Inu no Taisho asks surprised.

"No wonder you found me on one of your long journeys, milord. You were trying to escape her by travelling through the country all of the time. You were trying to postpone the moment you and her had to mate." It sounds like a reproach and Miyuki tries to keep her face in an accusatory glance. But it's no good, both Inu no Taisho and Miyuki burst into laughing. "You've got a sharp eye, Ikuymi. You just have to work on your timing, though."

"You're one to talk. Remember that time your wife was about to give birth to Sesshomaru? We were back just in the nick of time."

"I remember that, yeah. That was embarrassing. She was pregnant, and we took off on a journey, 4 months before she found out. We received the message from Myoga about it, when she was pregnant for 6 and a half months. We hurried back and arrived the day before the baby was born," Inu no Taisho says, trying to remember himself how it all went. "It **WAS **embarrassing. But, you know, it was kind of hilarious, if you put it all together. Don't you agree, milord?" Miyuki asks. Inu no Taisho shakes his head slowly while laughing and says: "It was. It was indeed." They both sigh of desire for those long gone, but great times, while they look at the moon.

"Hmm, yeah. We had a lot of fun back then. I've got a lot of good memories of that time," Miyuki says with a content sigh. They had done a great deal of great things back in their days. "No bad memories at all, Ikuymi?" Inu no Taisho asks surprised. Miyuki sighs. "Yes. I get what you're talking about."

"Yes. I mean that accident that killed my wife."

"Yes, the great fire…"

* * *

**_"Milady! We've got to get you out of here! _**_Or you and your son will end up dying in the fire." Miyuki shook the shoulder of Sesshomaru's mother. "I beg of you, milady. Stand up! Please!" she begged, but Kyrinnia (this is the name I gave to Sesshomaru's mother, because I couldn't find her real name) didn't make any attempt to stand up._

_"Ikuymi, take my son and flee. Hurry! Get him out of here!" Kyrinnia gave her baby to Miyuki. "But, milady!" Miyuki protested._

_"Safe my son. Hurry! Go!" Kyrinnia commanded._

_"No!"_

_"NOW!" Miyuki flinched. "Very well then, if that is what you wish." She took the newborn child in her arms and ran away with it. Away from the burning castle, to some place safe, leaving the lady of the castle behind, like she was commanded to. 'Ikuymi, take good care of my son. I trust you."_

* * *

**_Miyuki finally reached the other servants, _**_who ran to the top of a nearby hill for safety. "Where is lady Kyrinnia?" asked Keianna, head of the maids, when he saw Miyuki. Miyuki, who was still panting from the long run, sat down on a rock to rest._

_"She demanded that I would save her son and leave her behind. I couldn't refuse," answered Miyuki when she caught her breath again. The baby in her arms suddenly started crying. "Sshhh… It's alright, my young lord. It's alright. Shh… don't cry," Miyuki whispered in order to calm the young boy down. Something in the castle exploded with a huge bang. The place where the castle used to stand is now one giant fire ball, nothing was left of it. Some servants cried, others looked incredulously at what used to be their home, but Miyuki ignored everything. She just rock the baby softly back and forth. "Don't cry, lord Sesshomaru. I'm here, everything is gonna be alright. I promise. I'll always be there for you." Miyuki hugged the baby and stroke her face against the baby's little face. "I'll be there for you, no matter what."_

* * *

**_'Ikuymi, take good care of my son._**_ He needs you.' Kyrinna still laid on the ground, surrounded by fire. 'I'm glad you will be safe, my son.' Tears rolled over her cheek. *You wanne die that bad, lady Kyrinna?*_

_"Who is that?" Kyrinna asked, surprised to hear a voice somewhere within the burning castle. As far as she knew, everyone had fled the place by now._

_*If you die, what will happen to your son?* the strange female voice said._

_"Ikuymi will take care of him. She promised me to. His father will look after him. He has to!" Kyrinna answered._

_*You already know the truth, don't you?*_

_"The truth? Is this the fait that awaits my son?" Kyrinna asked while images of the future flash through her mind. She saw her son, grown up -probably around 500 year's old-, with Miyuki facing him. Both armed, ready to attack each other. And they did so, but her son seemed to go easy on the girl, like he was afraid to hurt her. And then..._

_Blood._

_Sesshomaru's blood. He fell on the ground. Dead. Miyuki, the one who was supposed to protect him, killed him, and was now laughing above his corpse*Yes, this is the fait that awaits you son. Now then, do you really want to die?*_

_"No, I want to protect my son! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Kyrinna screamed. Her scream transformed into some strange wicked power, which caused a huge explosion when it came into contact with the fire. The voice laughed evilly._

_*Very well then. Be my warrior, lady Kyrinna. Help me to defeat the girl to protect your son.* Kyrinna's face was transformed into a mask of hate and anger when the flames consumed her body. 'I won't die a miserable death! NEVER! Nor will my son. I will stand in the way of that! I will protect him!'_

* * *

**"I remember. **We never knew what caused that huge explosion back then. Speaking of which, have you been able to find her yet?" Miyuki asks, referring to Kyrinna. "No, I can't seem to find her anywhere," Inu no Taisho answers. "No wonder. The administration of the afterlife is falling behind in the paperwork. She may not be registered yet," Miyuki answers, thinking about the piles of paperwork she still has to do. "But I'm already registered and I died a long time after her," Inu no Taisho says surprised "You had a connection with me. You came through the backdoor," Miyuki says, waving his argument away.

"Oh."

"But I think it's time for me to go back now." A tear rolls down Miyuki's chin. "I can make you stay, Ikuymi," Inu no Taisho says soft and close to Miyuki's ear. Miyuki looks at the spirit with a sparkle of hope in her eyes and with a childish smile of happiness on her face. "Really? But why would you do that?" Miyuki's happiness changes into uncertainty. "You remember what you once told me yourself, when I came to the caste where you and Sesshomaru stayed short after Kyrinna died, don't you?" Inu no Taisho asks.

"Not exactly. You took away a part of my memories when you dropped me here, milord. That is something I DO remember," Miyuki answers a bit angry. Inu no Taisho chuckles soft. "You told me something about the spirits in the world after this one. 'The dead know everything, but they don't give a shit.' Does that ring a bell?" he asks. Miyuki bursts into laughing. "That's a brilliant statement, milord! I love it."

"I'm glad you like it. But think about it. The dead know everything. Everything. About the past, the present and the future." Miyuki stops laughing and looks seriously at Inu no Taisho. "You know something I don't, don't you? That's why you want me to stay," she says. Inu no Taisho smiles.

"Don't say you don't want to. I know you want to stay. There is a body of a young girl on the shore of the lake. She died this afternoon; you can take her body, so you can stay in this world just a little while longer. If you want to, of course," Inu no Taisho says, while he turns his head away, acting like he's not interested at all. He knows she won't turn this offer down, so he glances back at her with a little smile on his face.  
"That means I can journey together with your sons and their groups!" Miyuki is overjoyed.

The spirit nods. "Yes, but on one condition." Miyuki bows down the way she used to bow down for him while there were still together. A bow Inu no Taisho remembers as a bow from the far in mainland. "Anything you wish, milord," Miyuki answers. "Tomorrow night, when the moon is at its highest point, take my sons to this lake. Only my sons, no one else," the spirit commands. "Of course, milord."

"Now go get your new body. We have to do the bonding ritual before the moon goes down. Otherwise your new body will reject you and throw you out." Miyuki runs over the lake towards her new body.

* * *

**"Now give me your hand."** Miyuki puts her hand on top Inu no Taisho's hand. Her new body has already changed into Miyuki's former self, which means the body has accepted the new spirit already. For the time being, at least. The spirit lets Miyuki slowly turning under his arm. Little drops of water fly around them. They have a beautiful silver glow, thanks to the moonlight.

* * *

**"The smell of blood is gone. **Completely gone," Inuyasha suddenly notices. "Not possible. It must be that half-breed nose of yours." Sesshomaru sniffs the air, finding the scent of blood to be gone. He lowers his head. They're climbing a cliff to follow the spy's scent. "See, I told you I was right," Inuyasha says, wanting to rub it right into his brother's face.

"Shut up, little brother. Let's hurry." Sesshomaru increases his speed when he reaches the edge of the cliff. "Don't have to tell me that twice." Inuyasha increases his speed too, to catch up with his brother. 'How can a normal spy go this fast in such a difficult terrain? It's like he just flies over it. Just like a ghost.'

* * *

**Inu no Taisho guides Miyuki for a while through the strange dance.** Then he starts to slowly fade away, while Miyuki still dances on to complete the bonding ritual. He lets her go and watches from a distance how Miyuki continuous to dance on. "Goodbye, my dear Ikuymi. May HE be with you," he whispers. The spirit of the great dog demon, Inu no Taisho, father of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, disappears in a flash of green and blue light, leaving the naked girl alone to perform the ritual.

* * *

**They finally reach the lake.** They both look at the scene that they see there. A young naked girl with long hair dances on the lake. Not in it, like you would've expected, but she dances on the surface of it. Silver drops of water float around her and the moon makes her long hair shine mysteriously.

"Just…who is that?" Inuyasha asks. The girl suddenly stops her dance and puts her arms above her head. Then she brings them in a slow motion down, until she reaches her belly, thereafter she makes a fast, unexpected pirouette. "This is unusual. This scent, it's the scent of the spy. But it's mixed with that of the girl," Sesshomaru says softly. Inuyasha nods. Suddenly the girl looks their way. "Shit. She heard us," Inuyasha says and they try to hide themselves behind a tree. But it's no good. She has seen them. They hear her gasp and then she starts running over the lake. She grabs something from a rock when she reaches the sore of the lake. It's a blanket which she puts around her. "Hey! Wait!" yells Inuyasha, but the girl keeps on running away from them, like her life depends on it. The brothers follow her into the forest, calling out to her that she has to wait. "Damm, she fast."

* * *

**"Damm. We lost her,"** Inuyasha curses. The brothers are back at the hut, but they can't seem to find the girl. "Let's go inside and tell the others about it tomorrow. Then we'll decide what to do about it," Inuyasha says and he walks to the hut, yawning. Sesshomaru looks at the forest. "Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asks, wondering what his brother is thinking. "Very well." They walk to the hut. Inside they find everyone sleeping gently. Everyone including...

"Hey, look. It's Miyuki," notices Inuyasha. "She's back?" asks Sesshomaru while he looks at the sleeping Rin. "Yeah. How strange."

* * *

**Everyone wakes up with the smell of baked eggs and spicy soup all around them. **Kagome is the first one who goes outside to take a look. She finds Miyuki by the fire, playing with Kirara. She has tied her long blond hair together in a high tail and she is wearing the light blue dress, which stops a little down her crotch. She wears her red kimono only on her arms, so her shoulders are uncovered.

"Oh! Good morning, priestess Kagome. I didn't weak you up, did I?" she asks with a smile. Then she starts stirring the boiling soup. "No. Not at all Miyuki," Kagome replies, smelling the delicious soup. "I made breakfast for all of us. Do you think the others will wake up soon?" Miyuki asks."We're already here," says Inuyasha dry, while he and the others come out of the hut.

"Great. Right in time for breakfast." Miyuki puts her kimono on decently and ties it together. "It smells great," Miroku says when she sniffs the air. "Thank you, sir Monk Miroku. I hope you all like it." Miyuki smiles with childish joy.

"Breakfast! I'm hungry!" Rin comes running out of the hut, towards Miyuki. Miyuki turns into Rin direction, catches Rin in her arms when Rin jumps and starts hugging her. "Good morning, Rin," she says. "Good morning, Miyuki-chan," says Rin happy. "Wow, they seem to get along very well," says Miroku surprised, while they all sit down.

"Yeah, I wonder how that happened," replies Sango nodding. They all look at Miyuki, who is tickling Rin. "It was Rin who was there when Miyuki woke up for the first time. At least that's what Rin told me," Kagome explains.

"You slept well, Rin?" Miyuki asks when she stops tickling the little girl. "Hmm-mm. And you, Miyuki-chan? Did you sleep well?" Rin answers. "I had a strange dream, Rin. Just like yesterday and the day before yesterday," Miyuki says while she starts dividing bowls with hot soup to everyone. "A bad dream?" Rin asks. "Nope. It was a beautiful dream," Miyuki answers.


	2. To the world after this one

**After finding a strange girl,** who was left behind by Inu no Taisho, the two groups of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru decide to stay together so they can take care of the girl, who seems to be in a coma or something, but sometimes wakes up.

Her name is Miyuki, and she is no ordinary girl. She can make Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to fall flat on their face when she says: 'Down boys.' The effect is the same as that of the beans of segregation, which Inuyasha wears around his neck.

She is able to stay awake for some time at the 6th day, that's when they find out that the girl can't remember anything about herself, except her own name. That night she walks away to meet the spirit of the one that dropped her in the world of the living.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru follow her, not knowing it's her. They lose her track and return to the, where they find Miyuki sleeping peacefully. They decide to talk about what to do about the 'spy' the next day.

* * *

**_Chapter 2. To the world after this one._**

* * *

**Miyuki hands out parts of the baked eggs on a leaf**. "It's delicious, Miyuki. How did you make this?" Kagome asks after she has taken the first bite of her hot egg part. "Well, there're growing a lot of delicious herbs and wild vegetables around here. I just had to gather them and make soup out of it. I found the eggs at the side of a road," Miyuki answers. "Can we skip the compliments and go one to some important subjects?" asks Inuyasha irritated. He hasn't touched his breakfast yet and he's making some impatient moves, like tapping one finger on his knee all the time. "You really have the temper and patience of your father," whispers Miyuki to herself, with a faint smile. "More important subjects? Like what?" Sango asks. "He's right, Sango," Miroku replies, "tell me, Miyuki. This dream you mentioned before. What was is about?"

"What! Hold on a second! When I said more important subject, I certainly didn't mean someone's dream," Inuyasha says mad and surprised. "Why would you want to know that, sir monk Miroku?" Miyuki asks as surprised as Inuyasha and she looks up to Miroku. "Well, we all know you came from the afterlife. You're basically a spirit with a mortal body of someone else. Spirits don't need rest or food like mortals do. So I don't think a spirit can dream. So whatever you saw this night in your sleep must have been a vision of something," Miroku explains calmly.

'How did he know about my body?' Miyuki thinks surprised. She's especially surprised that Miroku found out that her spirit currently inhabits a mortal body which belongs to someone else. "Sounds reasonable, sir monk Miroku," she answers, hoping her voice won't give away the fact that Miroku has made her quite nervous with his remark. "Is anyone even listening to me?" Inuyasha asks, but no one pays attention to him. Everyone just stares at Miyuki, waiting for her response. Miyuki, on the other hand, stares in her bowl of soup. Then she suddenly puts it next to her and pulls Rin on her lap.

"Hey!" the girl says surprised, trying not to spill her soup. "What do you say, Rin? Shall I tell all of you a story?" Miyuki asks. Rin's expression changes from surprise into happiness. "A story about a princess from a far country, again?" she asks. "No, but I promise, this story will be like a fairytale too," Miyuki says smiling. It's like the conversation between Miroku and Miyuki had never happened. "Hey Sango, what are they talking about?" Kagome asks to Sango.

"I don't know, but I think Rin knows Miyuki from somewhere. I wonder where," Sango answers. Miyuki starts telling her story to Rin, but immediately draws everyone's attention when she has spoken the first sentence. "I saw a great demon dog, which prowled the lands of the west, running over the clouds. Defeating any enemy who dared to cross his path."

"A great demon dog…" Inuyasha whispers full of aghast.

"…which prowled the lands of the west…" Sesshomaru whispers, ending the sentence that his little brother started, but was unable to finish. Both brothers look at each other with wary eyes, thinking the same. "Suddenly, when the night starts to fall, he starts to lose height and when the moon is at his highest, the demon lands on a lake with a big waterfall. There he transforms into a young, strong man. A man with long white hair, tied together in a high tail, just like my tail. He doesn't wear an amour or any kind of equipment, like I had expected. He just wears a white with grey kimono and a long fussy furry thing... Uhm you know just like lord Sesshomaru has," Miyuki tells, trying to remember the word she just lost.

"A mokomoko," Rin answers smiling. "Yes, a mokomoko. Thank you Rin," Miyuki thanks and Rin giggles. "Where was I? Oh yeah, then he turns around to me and raises his hand, telling me to come. I walk towards him and lay my hand on his hand. He takes my hand and pulls me to him, while he walks away, over the lake, under the waterfall. Behind the waterfall is a giant field, with two little beds in the middle of it. They are both about the size for a baby. He nods to tell me to go look who are in the beds."

Everyone listens enthralled to Miyuki's story. Especially Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are very quiet. "When I look in the beds I see two baby boys, both with long white hair. One of them is quiet and has a blue crescent moon on his forehead. The other boy is cheerful and has two dog-ears on top of his head. I had a feeling I would fall in love with those adorable little baby's. They were so cute. Then, for some reason, I don't know why, but I decide to look back at the great demon dog…" Miyuki suddenly cuts herself off and stops talking. Everyone stays quiet, waiting until Miyuki continuous. But for some reason she doesn't, she just looks down, like she doesn't want to go on or remember the dream any further. "Miyuki-chan?" Miyuki looks up at Rin. "Huh?"

"Is something wrong, Miyuki-chan? You said it was a nice dream," Rin says. Miyuki wipes a tear from her eye. "It was, Rin. Okay then. The great demon dog, he… he starts to fade away, slowly. He looks at me and smiles. He says a name, a strange name I don't recognize. And then he says something else. It was a wish…"

"What did he ask?" asks Sango. "You want to know what he said literally?" Miyuki asks, like she afraid to tell the whole truth. "Tell us, Miyuki. Tell us what my dad said!" says Inuyasha angry. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru look persistent at Miyuki. "He said: 'Please, Ikuymi. Please bring them to me. Bring me my sons.' That's all he said to me." Tears are rolling over Miyuki's cheek. "He told me to bring his sons to him. Tonight, when the moon is at its highest point. At the great sacred lake with the great waterfall. It was his last wish to see his sons and only his sons at that place."

"Miyuki, I really don't think you had a dream. I really think you got a message from someone," Miroku says. "But what does this mean, Miroku?" Inuyasha asks. "Isn't it obvious, Inuyasha? Someone wants Miyuki to take you and Sesshomaru to a particular lake to meet someone."

"We'd better go then. It's a long way to the lake," says Sesshomaru. "How do you know that, Sesshomaru?" asks Kagome. "Long story, Kagome," answers Inuyasha instead. "Are you coming, seishin no Onnanoko (=girl of the spirits)?" Sesshomaru asks. Miyuki looks at Sesshomaru and stands up. "Yes, milord. You will come too, won't you, lord Inuyasha?" she asks. Inuyasha stares doubtful at Miyuki. "No way," he answers then firmly. "INUYASHA!" yells Kagome mad. "No, priestess Kagome. It's okay. I can understand." Miyuki turns away from them. Her voice sounds soft and full of grief. "Miyuki?"

"It's alright." Miyuki turns her head towards everyone. Tears are rolling over her cheek again. "I 'm glad I had the chance to meet you all. I'd hoped I could've stayed here a little longer."

"Wait! What do you mean by that?" Sango says. "This body will reject me soon. I'd better go to the lake myself, so He can take me back. You don't have to feel sorry for me. Maybe I'll be able return to this world, in hundred or two hundred years."

"No! You can't go Miyuki-chan!" Rin runs towards Miyuki and clings herself to Miyuki. Miyuki squats down and hugs Rin, while stroking Rin's hair. "Listen to me Rin. It's now up to you to make sure they survive. Don't cry from me. I will always be next to you. I promise." Miyuki lets Rin go and walks off, without looking back nor a word of goodbye. Everyone looks at Inuyasha.

*sigh*

Inuyasha stands up. "Hey Miyuki. Wait up! We're coming too!"

* * *

**"You sure we're going the right way?"** Inuyasha asks after a while. "Why do you ask, lord Inuyasha?" Miyuki, who walks ahead of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looks behind her. She's carrying three pieces of clothing in her arms, which she took with her for some unknown reason. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha lost sight of her for three times. But the soft tinkling of her little bells always brought them back to her. "Because there's a giant wall over there, that's why," Inuyasha says.

"So? We just have to get over it," Miyuki answers.

'How are we ever gonna get a mortal girl over that wall? It's insane.' Inuyasha thinks.

* * *

**"We've got to go over this wall."** Miyuki points at the same wall Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have climbed over the other day. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru look at each other. They both know what this means and they both don't want to do it.

"You carry her up, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha says.

"No way," his older brother replies.

"I'm not going to do it, either. Kagome will kill me," Inuyasha says.

"I can't do it either. I've got just one arm, remember?" Sesshomaru says a bit sarcastic.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that," Inuyasha says sniggering.

"Are you guys coming or are ya gonna stay down there forever?" yells Miyuki. The boys look in the direction of Miyuki's voice and see that is Miyuki climbing the wall on her own strength and she's already halfway up. They hadn't heard Miyuki's bells tinkling so they thought she hadn't moved at all. "What are you doing, you idiot!?" Inuyasha jumps after her, afraid she will fall down. Sesshomaru jumps after him. "Hey! Where is she?" Inuyasha is at the same spot where he saw Miyuki just now, but she is nowhere to be found. "Lord Inuyasha, lord Sesshomaru! Up here!" Miyuki stands waving at the top of the wall. "How did she get there this fast?" Inuyasha asks. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru look stunned at Miyuki. "Hey, slowpokes. Move it. We've got a long way to go, so no time to enjoy the view." Miyuki turns around and walks away, the little bells tinkle softly when she walks. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha jump again and land on top of the wall. They see Miyuki walking on and they run towards her, one, so they are close when someone or something attacks. Two, because they don't want to lose sight of her, they both don't trust her.

* * *

**Miyuki is sitting at a rock and looks at the sundown.** They're at the edge of the lake, waiting for something. "What are we waiting for?" Inuyasha says irritated. They have arrived by the lake with the waterfall, but Miyuki hasn't made any effort to get them to the world of the afterlife. "Sundown, lord Inuyasha," she answers, not looking away from the sundown in the far away distance.

"Sundown?"

"_When the sun is under. Dress in the pure and wait for the full one on the lake. Enter the sacred maison of reunion,._" Miyuki whispers to herself.

"What?"

"Just wait until after sundown, lord Inuyasha. You'll see."

* * *

**The last drops of sunlight disappear behind the mountains.** "Sundown, finely. Can we go now?" Inuyasha asks irritated.

"Impatience as always, milord. Just a few hours left." Miyuki walks past Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, while she is taking off her kimono. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Inuyasha yells. Miyuki throws the two remaining white kimono's over the boys. "You boys better change. I'm gonna change a little further in the woods." The boys look surprised at Miyuki. "Oh. One more thing." Miyuki stops and turns around. "Give me your swords," she demands.

"WHAT?!" yells Inuyasha.

"No way," says Sesshomaru.

Miyuki's eyes are suddenly pitch black and her voice is deep and angry. "NOW!" she demands. "Okay…" Both guys throw their swords at Miyuki, which she catches very smooth, as if she catches swords out of the air on a daily basis. "You boys go and change. I'll scream if anything goes wrong," says Miyuki and she walks into the forest.

* * *

**She lays the tree swords on a rock, next to her kimono.** She pulls the little blue dress over her head and lays it over her red kimono. Then she hears a strange rustling in the bushes. "Cut it out guys! I know you're there!" she says loud while she quickly puts on the white dress. The rustling is back. Miyuki grabs a little stone and throws it in the direction of the rustling. She hits something or someone. That's one thing she knows for sure, but she doesn't know who. It could be Inuyasha or it could be Sesshomaru. Both of them have the same reason the spy on her. They want their swords back. "Ya ain't scaring me that easily boys." The rustling is back. "You guys are back, ain't ya? Come out now!" Miyuki looks around. Then, suddenly her hands are grabbed by someone and he asks: "Miss Miyuki. Would you consider baring my child?"

"Huh? KYAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

"**Kyaaaa!"** The boys are just done changing into the strange white kimono's that Miyuki gave them, when they hear a scream. "Hey, wasn't that Miyuki's voice?" Sesshomaru asks.

"Let's take a look."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha run towards the place where they saw Miyuki disappear to around fifteen minutes earlier. "Miyuki! Are you all right!?" Inuyasha screams

"Seishin no Onnanoko!?" The boys arrive at the spot where Miyuki was planning to change her clothes. There they find Miyuki standing in nothing more than a little white dress, it's just like the blue dress she normally wears. Before her lies Miroku flat on his face with a giant bump on his head. "Miroku?! What are you doing here?" yells Inuyasha surprised and frustrated. Miyuki turns her head slowly to the guys. Her face turns red when she sees the boys. "KYAAAA!" She grabs the Tetsusaiga again, which strangely enough is transformed, and slams with the flat side against the boy's heads, what causes the boys to be thrown away into the bushes.

* * *

**"I'm so sorry, milords,"** Miyuki says apologizing. Everyone is sitting around a little fire at the shore of the lake. Miyuki dips the patches in the cold lake and lays them on Inuyasha's, Miroku's and Sesshomaru's bumps. "You should blame the Monk, thought, milords. If he hadn't sneaked up on me like that, none of things would've happened," she adds. "I couldn't agree with you more, Miyuki," Sango says. "Come on, Sango. That's not fair." Miroku has got a second bump on his thanks to Sango's Hiraikotsu. "They're right, Miroku. Don't you think so, Kirara?" Shippo asks to the little feline.

"Why are you guys here in the first place? I thought we told you to stay at the hut?" Inuyasha asks. "Miroku didn't trust things. He said he felt a strong sacred barrier nearby. We went to check it out," tells Kagome. "And did you find the barrier?" Inuyasha asks.

Sango sighs and answers: "Not at all, Inuyasha. I think Miroku just wanted to ask Miyuki to bare his child when she was alone."

"We could've expected it, thought." says Shippo. "Miroku, you're gonna regret this you perverted monk. Au!" Inuyasha says, but accidently makes his headache worse. Miyuki and Kagome sigh at the same moment. Miyuki claps in her hand and says: "Anyway. Now that you guys are knocked down for some time, I finally have the time to do that. Rin, do you fancy helping me?"

"You bet I do!" the little girl says, happy to have something to keep herself busy with. "Priestess Kagome? Do you have a cooking pot I could possibly borrow?" Miyuki asks

"HUH?!"

* * *

**Miyuki **lets the water from the lake flow into the cooking pot. "You found the sacred dirt, Rin?" Rin lays the bag full of sacred sand next to Miyuki. "Yep," Rin answers proud. "Good. Put it in the cooking pot." Rin lets the sand slide into the cooking pot with the water from the lake in it. "That's done. Now, I just need four more things," says Miyuki while deep in thought. "Which are?" Kagome asks. "Well, I'm gonna need some bandage. Could I possibly lean some of yours, Priestess Kagome?"

"Uhm… Sure." Kagome pulls a role of bandage and gives it too Miyuki. Meanwhile, the three boys sit up normally again, but they still keep the cold patches pressed against their heads. "Next I'll need some grass. And as third, I'm gonna need some blood. Any volunteers?" Miyuki says calm. "BLOOD?!"

"Easy, easy. I'll just need a few drops of blood, that's all," Miyuki says, trying to calm everyone down. "But why?" asks Kagome. "Never mind, I'll take some of my own blood." Miyuki takes a knife and attempts to cut herself with it, but Sesshomaru stops her by sticking his hand before her. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Use my blood," he just says."Huh?" Miyuki doesn't understand his intentions. Why would he offer his own blood for this? "I can't stand the scent of your blood, seishin no Onnanoko," he says.  
"Oh, I see," Miyuki says, her voice sounds a bit sad and disappointed. She makes Sesshomaru flinch by making a nasty cut in his wrist. "I need the blood, so I'm gonna forgive you," she whispers. Sesshomaru's blood seeps into the cooking pot. "You've got that grass yet, Rin?" Rin throws the grass into the cooking pot. "Here you are, Miyuki-chan."

"Thanks, Rin. And now, to make it perfect." Miyuki places the cooking pot before her on the ground and takes a deep breath. She puts her hands between her breasts and forms a hand sign with them. She makes a fist of her left hand and points her left forefinger and left middle finger towards the sky. She puts he right hand under the left wrist and also makes a fist of this hand. She points her right forefinger and right little finger towards the sky.

"_Ni_–s_hi_–_ta_–_ga_–_u!_ (=obey) Perfect. And now, to finish it._Ni–ku–ni–hen–kan! _(=transform)"

'What's this I'm sensing? Is it a miasma, a demonic aura?' Inuyasha can't place the smell. 'What are you doing, seishin no Onnanoko?' Nor can Sesshomaru. "That should do the trick." Miyuki lifts the cooking pot and walks towards Sesshomaru, who sits on a rock at the sore of the lake. Miyuki places the cooking pot on the ground next to Sesshomaru and squats down at the same side. "Miyuki?"

Miyuki rolls the left sleeve of Sesshomaru's kimono up, until the entire arm is visible. Or, at least what's left of the arm is entirely visible. "What are you doing, seishin no Onnanoko?" Miyuki softly squeezes and pokes the part of Sesshomaru's arm that's left. Everyone looks surprised at her. "This may hurt a little, milord," she says and she pushes a shared of the sacred jewel in arm. "Hey! That girl has a sacred jewel shard!" says Inuyasha. The shard makes a new arm out of strange pink light. Sesshomaru can even move the phantom fingers. "Unbelievable," he whispers. "Milord! Your arm! It's back!" says Jaken. "This phantom arm is not completed yet. You guys can see it and lord Sesshomaru can move it, but it can't grab anything. It's useless right now," Miyuki says. She ties the bandage together in a knot around Sesshomaru's shoulder. She starts to roll the bandage around his arm until she reaches the place where the real arm stops. "So why did you do it? Why did you let that sacred jewel shard make him a new fake arm? It's not like he misses it," Inuyasha says. "Ha! Says the half-breed who took his arm away in the first place," Jaken replies angry. "Why you little…! Dare to say that again in my face!" Inuyasha and Jaken growl to each other and make themselves ready to attack the other one.

"Lord Inuyasha. Down boy." Inuyasha falls flat on his face by Miyuki's command and Jaken gets a stone against his head, which is thrown by Miyuki, what knocks him down for a while. "Behave," Miyuki commands.

"He has a point, Miyuki. Why would you use a sacred jewel shard and how did you get it?" says Kagome. Miyuki sighs. "I have to use a sacred jewel shard because I don't have anything else to make this stuff fuse with lord Sesshomaru's arm. I could've used his fang, but I think that Milord wants to see his son with all his teeth where they belong."

"That sounds reasonable."

"Don't sweat it, priestess Kagome. Lord Sesshomaru's body and his new arm will fuse completely in two or three weeks, if I take good care of it. His body will get rid of the shard itself ones the body and the arm are fully fused together. Then I'll give it to you."

"What a relief," Kagome says, truly relieved.

"Besides, it's my own shard. I can do with it as I please, can't I? I got it from old Hosenki himself," Miyuki whispers while taking a handful of the dreg in the cooking put and pushes it against the stump of Sesshomaru's arm. 'Please work.' The hand of dreg changes into real flesh and bones ones it came in contact with the sacred jewel shard. "This might feel a little bit strange, milord. But it's completely normal." Sesshomaru only nods. "Look at that!"

"Is that a real arm?"

"Unreal, this shouldn't be possible."

"Ah come on! It was quite hard to cut that arm off!" complains Inuyasha, while he's getting up again. "Lord Inuyasha. Down boy," Miyuki says again, not even looking away from her work. "IAARGH!" Inuyasha lands flat on his face again. "Serves him right," Jaken says. The dreg flows through the phantom arm, taking the same form as the arm before changing into a normal arm. In the meantime, Miyuki keeps on putting the bandage around Sesshomaru's new arm and she sometimes adds a bit from the dreg so the arm can continue to form again. It takes Miyuki a while before she's finished, so it's already dark when she ties the bandage together at the end. "All done. I hope you like it, milord." Sesshomaru looks at his new arm, which is all covered with bandage. But he can feel the arm. He can feel the blood rushing through his veins and the warmth that Miyuki's hands left behind. Miyuki lifts the cooking pot up and walks towards the lake to clean it. '_Kieru! _(=disappear)' The dreg inside the cooking pot disappears and the pot is as clean as it was before. Miyuki returns the pot to Kagome. "Thank you so much for letting me borrow it, priestess Kagome," Miyuki says. "Oh, don't mention it."

Miyuki walks back to the edge of the lake and stares from the moon to the lake and back again. 'It won't be long now. Can't wait to see you again, Inupa…' A massive lightning bolt splits a giant tree near Miyuki. "What was that?" Shippo screams terrified.

"A lightning strike… But how? The sky is bright, there's no cloud in sight," Miroku says. Everyone has jumped up and is alert for an unknown enemy. "Lower your weapons. There's nothing going on. This is a sacred place. Only those with a good heart and those who are permitted to be here, can come here," Miyuki says.

"If you say so, Miyuki." Everyone relaxes and they put their weapons away. "I'm sorry, milord. Old habits never die," says Miyuki soft towards the lake. 'At least I know that he's close.' Miyuki hangs the three swords over her shoulder and walks into the lake. "My lords, it's time to go," she says. Everyone stands up to follow Miyuki into the lake. Miyuki turns around and looks straight at them. One of her eyes is pitch black. "Stay there. You can't come along."

"What?! Why not!?" Kagome asks.

"Because lord Inu no Taisho only summoned me and his sons to his palace in the other world. That's why, priestess. This has nothing to do with you. If you come along, your body and soul will be separated for sure. Separated, for all eternity," Miyuki explains. Miroku, Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Jaken shiver. "Shall we be on our way, milords?" Miyuki turns around again and walks further into the lake. "Jaken, stay here and look after Rin. Make sure she eats something too," Sesshomaru orders the little toad demon. "Yes, milord," answers Jaken. "You guys stay here too, okay? We'll be back soon," says Inuyasha.

"Don't go, Inuyasha. It might be one of Naraku's traps again," Kagome says, terrified to lose him. "She's right, Inuyasha. Please reconsider," Sango says. "I have to go with her. She has the Tessaiga and I can't get to it. Besides, you guys all saw my father too, back then."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes. What is it Kagome?"

"Please come back safe," says Kagome after she has flown around Inuyasha's neck, hugging him tightly. "Of course," Inuyasha says and he hugs her back.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walk after Miyuki into the lake. The rest stays at the shore and watch them leave. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru disappear into the strange mist that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. 'You better return to me safely, Inuyasha.'

* * *

"**What is this mist?** Hey Miyuki! You there?" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru finally reach the end of the mist. They see Miyuki standing on the lake, in the middle of the moons reflection. "Please come over here, milords. Your father will soon arrive." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walk towards Miyuki. "Please step on the reflection of the moon, milords," Miyuki directs them.  
"The… reflection of the moon?" Inuyasha asks. Miyuki chuckles behind her hand. "Yes, milord. The reflection of the moon."

The boys walk towards the place in the lake where the reflection of the moon lies. But when they reach it, they find out that it is a giant plateau. "Step on the reflection of the moon." They do as they are told. "So now what?" Inuyasha asks. Miyuki lays her finger on her lips. "Ssssshhhh…The moment you walked through that mist, you entered the world of the spirits. My lord will come soon."

* * *

"**Tell us, Rin?"** Kagome says when everyone is eating. "Yes? What is it, lady Kagome?" Rin says.

"How come you and Miyuki are so close? Do you know who she is?" The ones left behind have made dinner and are now sitting around the fire eating it. "I don't know her any longer then you, lady Kagome," answers Rin. "Then how come that you guys are so close?" Sango asks.

"Well, lord Sesshomaru told me to watch Miyuki-chan all day. Unless he ordered me to do something else, of course. So I was by Miyuki-chan's side all the time. Including the times she woke up. I then gave her food and water and in exchange, she told me all kinds of stories. We became really good friends," Rin answers.

"So that's why. It explains a lot."

* * *

"**Milords…listen close…"** The boys turn towards Miyuki. She's holding their sword in her arms. "I'll give these back first. But you can't draw them unless I says so."

"Sure," Inuyasha say, relieved to have Tessaiga back. "Fine." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha receive their swords from Miyuki and they put it away, like they promised. Miyuki laughs mysteriously and then looks back to the boys. One of her eyes is pitch black. "Listen well, milords."

"What the…?"

"_There's no mountain too great.  
Hear these words and have faith.  
Oh, oh, iyo…  
Have faith."_

"What is she doing?" asks Inuyasha.  
"She singing, I think," his brother answers.

"_He lives in you.  
He lives in me.  
He watches over, everything we see."_

Miyuki spreads her arms when she says the last sentence.

"_Into the water,  
into the truth.  
In your reflection."_

Miyuki takes the hand of the boys and makes them look into the lake, just over the edge of the moon.

"_Look_, he lives in you." The boys look at their reflections and see Inu no Taisho, standing there, with Miyuki besides him. "No way! That is…"

'Father!' A horrific growl disrupts the peace around the lake. "What? A demon? Here? But how?" Inuyasha says."This is the afterlife, remember milord? Even demons come here when they die. But that's a too long story to tell now," Miyuki says. "Then what are we supposed to do?"

"Just wait. He'll be here soon." The demon growls again. It's a lot closer now. "Hmm… Judging from that growl just now, I think we're dealing with Goshinki here. He doesn't like you guys much. Why is that, anyway?" Miyuki asks. Inuyasha shivers. "That guy is dangerous." The boys put their hands on their swords. "Miyuki, hide."

"Seishin no Onnanoko, stay behind us."

"Don't you dare to even think of drawing you swords," Miyuki commands firm, her voice makes it quite clear that she doesn't allow any denial. "But…"

"No! You can't. And how do you suppose you kill something that's already dead and gone? Just wait for milord."

"Fine…" Goshinki is getting closer and the boys more and more nervous. "We have to fight."

"Hold your weapons."

"INUYASHAAAAAAAA!" the demon growls. "Yep, that's Goshinki alright. I'd recognize that voice anywhere," Inuyasha says. "Wait for my command," Miyuki repeats. Goshinki now stands before them and he is furious. "So you're finally dead, Inuyasha. Good, now I can kill you over and over again for all eternity!"

"He really hates your guts, lord Inuyasha," Miyuki notes calmly. "Give him wrong, Inuyasha is the half-breed who killed him after all," Sesshomaru says. "Hey! I was full demon at that moment," Inuyasha complains. "Yeah, well be happy with it. I hope you still remember what happened after that too," Miyuki says angry. Making Inuyasha silent. Goshinki is just a few meters away from the edge of the reflection of the moon. 'Milord where are you?'

"I can't take this!" Inuyasha attempts to draw his sword, but Miyuki put her hand on it first so she stops Inuyasha. "I said no," she lets go of the Tessaiga and walks towards Goshinki. "Miyuki get back!"

"Seishin no Onnanoko!" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha attempt to go after her, to drag her to safety. "Stay there!"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stop "But! ..."

"I said stay there! I'll handle this!"

"Out of my way, little girl! All I want is to destroy Inuyasha!"

"I'm your opponent Goshinki! So, come and get me!"

'I just hope this works, otherwise I'll be a goner.'

"Whahahaha! You have tempted your fate. I will come!" Goshinki attacks Miyuki. Miyuki doesn't flinch nor does she step aside. 'Damm that bastard. Can't even show up in time.'

"Miyuki!"

"Seishin no Onnanoko!"

"IKUYMI!" an angry third voice shouts.

'Hah, I'd recognize that angry sound everywhere.'

"It's about time you showed up, milord!" Miyuki jumps back and lands next to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, while a strange man destroys Goshinki from behind, by slashing him in half. Goshinki growls for the last time and the stranger lands behind him. '_Kieru!' _Goshinki's body disappears in hundreds of fireflies. "Who was that?" Inuyasha asks. The stranger stands up. He's surrounded by a mysterious, though beautiful golden light.

'No way in hell! This can't be…' Inuyasha and Sesshomaru look surprised and wide-eyed at the stranger.

'Father!?'


	3. The last goodbye

**The stranger stands up.** He's surrounded by a mysterious, though beautiful golden light.  
'No way in hell! This can't be…' Inuyasha and Sesshomaru look surprised and wide-eyed at the stranger.  
'Father!'

* * *

**Inuyasha and Sesshomaru follow Miyuki, the seishin no Onnanoko (=girl of the spirits) they found after destroying So'unga, to the afterlife.** She says that she has to bring them there because someone wants to meet them there. Before they enter the world after this one, performs Miyuki a little miracle. From dirt, water and grass, along with a shard of the sacred jewel, she's able to give Sesshomaru an arm again. And it will grow as a real arm, as long as she can take care of it for the next three weeks.  
Whenthey arrive in the world after this one, Goshinki, an old foe of Inuyasha, appears. They're saved by a strange spirit. A spirit who is quite familiar to both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

* * *

**_Chapter 3: The last goodbye_**

* * *

**"Milord!" Miyuki runs towards the stranger**, makes a quick genuflection and then jumps into lord Inu no Taisho's arms. "Ikuymi! It's so good to see you again," Inu no Taisho says happily and smiling. "Father and the seishin no Onnanoko seem pretty close," Sesshomaru says, stating the obvious, just to know for sure that he isn't dreaming. "I hope it doesn't turn out we have another sibling walking around somewhere," Inuyasha says. "I don't think I can stand another half-breed sibling," Sesshomaru says. "Geez, how nice of you," Inuyasha says with a sarcastic undertone in his voice. The two brothers look toward Miyuki and their father. Miyuki is giggling with childish joy while Inu no Taisho hugs her. "So, Ikuymi. Did you bring me my sons?" Inu no Taisho asks when he stops hugging his former servant. At least, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are still assuming that Miyuki was their fathers servant, but they're not entirely sure about it anymore. Miyuki jump out of Inu no Taisho's arms and land between him and his sons, in a genuflection.

"As I promised, milord. May I present? Lord Inuyasha and lord Sesshomaru, Warriors of the Sun and sons of lord Inu no Taisho, the great dog demon of the land of the west and first Warrior of the Sun," Miyuki says formally, introducing her young lords to her late lord.

"Warriors…"  
"…of the Sun?"

"Don't worry, my sons. It's a title for those who decided to travel alongside Ikuymi. She just loves to give almost everything a nickname," their father says, trying to reassure his sons. Miyuki stands up again. "Was that formal enough, milord?" she asks with a childish smile on her face. "It was perfect, Ikuymi. Now, let me see my sons." Inu no Taisho walks towards his sons, Miyuki stands behind him, out of the way. "Geez, you boys have really grown." Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru can't find anything to say. Miyuki looks towards her lord. 'Oh God, he's gonna do it. Poor boys.' Miyuki thinks while looking at Inu no Taisho.  
"It's good to see you boys all fine. There's just one thing I'm not that happy with," Inu no Taisho says slowly.'He's gonna say it!' Miyuki covers her ears.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW YOU BOYS BEHAVE!" yells Inu no Taisho furious. The boys let their heads hang. "Sorry dad," they both say with a little voice. Inu no Taisho continuous yelling at his sons about their bad behavior, like fighting over his heirlooms all the time and the fact that they're still trying to kill each other, even though they have the same goal. "I should've known that this would happen," says Miyuki while her lord keeps yelling on. "Milord, shall we proceed to the mansion?"

"Huh? Yes, let's go." Inu no Taisho walks to the edge of the lake, followed by Miyuki. "My young lords, are you coming along?" Miyuki asks over her shoulder. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha follow Miyuki and their fathers' spirit.

* * *

**"Welcome to my humble home."** Inu no Taisho guides Miyuki through the giant portal, but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru remain standing before it, completely astonished by the giant mansion. "My young lords, are you coming along?" The 'spell' on them is broken and they walk after Miyuki and Inu no Taisho. "You got yourself a nice apartment, milord," Miyuki says while she looks around. "All thanks to you, Ikuymi. All thanks to you."

"Hihihi, you give me too much credit, milord. You always did," Miyuki says giggling. "Well, give me wrong. You were the one who got me this nice 'apartment'," Inu no Taisho says, with a complete serious face and voice. "Anyway, did something interesting happen during my absence?" Miyuki asks, switching the subject. "Hmm…Let me think. Not that I can remember…"

"Really? That's strange," Miyuki says, thinking as deeply as her lord. "Oh wait, now I remember. Renkotsu and Bankotsu, those two idiots from the band of seven, have a new record," the demon lord suddenly says. "Oh, how long did it take them to stop fighting and make a peace contract?" Miyuki asks, not surprised but still a bit curious about the record. Bankotsu and Renkotsu, two dead members of the infamous band of Seven who are 'living on' in the afterlife, have been fighting each other since the day they died, both with words and weapons. And every once in a while they make up to each other. This is officially documented in a contract which (always) says that they promise not to fight the other one again. But they just love the fighting and they always break the contract to fight each other again. The contracts never last long and many spirits in the world of the dead are pooling how long the next contract will last, or how fast they will make up again

"No, you got it wrong. It's not about that," Inu no Taisho says. "Then what is it about?" Miyuki asks surprised and almost 'dying' out of curiosity, for as far as such a thing is possible in the world of the dead.

"They set the new record about how long it lasted," Inu no Taisho explains calm, but slowly, like he is afraid to tell Miyuki the truth. "And…? Come on, spill it out already," Miyuki says. Inu no Taisho laughs. "It's quite funny to tell you. But they managed to get to fight again, before they even signed the peace contract!" Inu no Taisho says, trying to say the sentence without laughing. "You're kidding, right?" Miyuki asks with a dry, emotionless voice. "I wish I was," Inu no Taisho says with a serious voice again.

"Holy crap!"

* * *

**They enter the mansion and arrive in the great hall. **"I like it here, milord. It's like an old French castle around the time of Lois XIV of France," Miyuki says while she looks around her in the great hall. "Who?" Inu no Taisho asks. "Nevermind, he's from after your time. I just like it here," Miyuki says, waving her lords question away. A few servants are waiting at the bottom of the giant stairs for them to arrive. "Inari! Kameyo! Kentaro! Reizo! Everyone! It's so good to see you all!" Miyuki runs towards the waiting servants for them to arrive.

"Ikuymi!"

"Ikuymi-chan, it's so good to see you!"

"Miky-chan!" a twin voice yells."I'm so happy to see you all again! But Kentaro, Reizo, don't call me Miky-chan." Miyuki hugs everyone. "It's good to see in good health again, Ikuymi," says a new voice. "Master Shingekazu, madam Keianna. It's so good to see the two of you again," Miyuki says happily and she bows for her old friends. Shingekazu was the head of the household, back when Miyuki lived with Inu no Taisho and Keianna was the head of the maids. "Miyuki, it has been far too long. You really should visit us more regularly," Keianna says. "Well, you know how it goes. We're still behind in paperwork, so I make a lot of overtime. And our kind lord has sent me to the world of the living again, so" Her last words are full with hidden anger. The other servants laugh.

"Master Shingekazu, madam Keianna, we have guests. My sons have come to visit me, thanks to Ikuymi. So, please prepare a room for us. We have a lot to talk about. Madam Keianna, please prepare tea for us," Inu no Taisho says, interrupting Miyuki's reunion with her old friends and coworkers.

"Yes, lord Inu no Taisho," Shingekazu says. "At you service, milord," Keianna adds. Shingekazu and Keianna turn to the other servants to give them orders. "Kentaro, Reizo! Prepare a room. Get a table, pillows to sit on, come on! Move it!" Shingekazu starts commanding the boys, while Keianna takes care of the girls. "Kameyo, Inari! You heard our lord. Go prepare hot tea! And some food, our guests look like they're hungry. Hurry!" All the servants disappear to do their jobs. "Milord! Let's go to the garden! Please," Miyuki begs when the servant are out of sight. Inu no Taisho laughs. "You always loved the garden, didn't you?" Miyuki chuckles happy.

"Very well then. To the garden!"

* * *

**"I just LOVE this garden!"** Miyuki drops on the soft grass of the ornamental garden and sniffs a big red rose. "Come on, Ikuymi. Stand up. Kentaro and Reizo won't be happy if they see what you've done to their garden," Inu no Taisho says, warning her young servant. "But it just feels sooooooooooooo góóóóóóóóóóóóód," Miyuki murmurs. "Ikuymi." Inu no Taisho's voice sounds angry and warning.

"Okay, okay. Anything you wish, milord." Miyuki jumps on her feet. "Lord Inu no Taisho. The room for you and your guests has been prepared, milord," Shingekazu announces when he enters the garden. "We'll follow you, master Shingekazu. Oh, and send Kentaro and Reizo to the garden. Our little miss flower lover ruined the flower bed again."

* * *

**Miyuki flops down on the pile of pillows and yawns**. "I could have a nice nap here," she says with sleepy eyes. The others sit down on the places that are meant to sit on. There's a table with hot tea on it. "Milord, can I sleep now? I'm tired…" Miyuki lays her head on Inu no Taisho's lap and immediately falls asleep. "Geez, she's finally asleep." Inu no Taisho turns to his sons. "Down to business, my sons." His face is serious instead of the playful smile that was first on his face. "But tell me first, who was the first one Ikuymi saw when she woke up?"

"Father, who is this seishin no Onnanoko?" Sesshomaru asks, ignoring his father's question. Inu no Taisho pets Miyuki's hair. "Tell me first, what does Ikuymi call herself now? And who did she see first when she woke up," Inu no Taisho asks, refusing to answer his son's question before his own has been answered.

"She calls herself Miyuki. And it must have been Rin who saw her first. Sesshomaru let her watch over Miyuki all the time," Inuyasha says. "Rin? Ah, the human girl, I see. That explains a lot," Inu no Taisho says. Being a spirit, it's natural for him to know about Rin, after all, the dead know everything. The fact is that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both don't know about this rule, but neither of them notices the fact that their father knows Rin without ever meeting her. Nor has any of them told their father about Sesshomaru's little 'pet-human'.

"Well, could you explain it to us?" Inuyasha asks. "Ikuymi was right, Inuyasha. You did inherit my patience. I assume that Rin is a very playful child," Inu no Taisho asks, still ignoring his sons questions. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru nod. "*sigh* That explains an awful lot. Ikuymi behaves very childish because the first person she saw was a child. It's also the reason she called herself Miyuki instead of Ikuymi. Well, I guess you guys just have to deal with her then. I think you're perfectly able to. After all, you defeated So'unga together."

"Wait, does this mean that she is worse than So'unga?" Sesshomaru asks. "Much worse. Not evil worse, but worse worse. She'll behave very childish for some time."

"Father, why did you leave her with us? For what purpose?" Sesshomaru asks. "Purpose? Hahaha… My boys, of all the things you would want to know about Ikuymi, you want to know her purpose first. Not what she is? Or maybe how I know her?" Inu no Taisho asks, curious about the decision his sons will make about their first question. Because the first question will determine how much he will tell them, or not tell them. "Dad, what is the reason you left Miyuki with us," Inuyasha asks, repeating the question his brother just asked. "*sigh* You boys won't give up that easily, I guess." Inu no Taisho straightens his back and his face gets a serious expression. "Miyuki's purpose is simple. You'll need each other to defeat Naraku, but you're gonna need Miyuki to seal him up forever. That is her purpose. Who she is? She the daughter of everything, born from the three species that rule over the world of the living."

"What does that mean, father?" Sesshomaru asks. "I still don't know, Sesshomaru. But this is what Miyuki told me herself when I met her, 584 years ago."

"How did you meet her, dad?"

"I found her. Just like you boys did. She didn't remember who she was, but for some reason, she knew exactly who I was. She was a brilliant companion and an excellent swordsman; we had a lot of fun together."

"Dad, how long did you travel together with Miyuki?"

"Uhm… Let's see, from 384 years before your birth until the afternoon before your birth, Inuyasha. Sesshomaru met her once before."

"He did?"

"I did?"

"On second thought… you'll probably not remember anymore. It was 506 years ago that you saw Ikuymi for the last time. You were a kid. _(Remember, Sesshomaru was 25 in human years, but he looks like an 5 year old boy 'cause he's a demon)_ And we didn't visit you that often." Inu no Taisho leans a little bit backward. "That were some beautiful times. Ikuymi held both of you in her arms, when you were baby's."

"But Miyuki was dead when I was born."

"Trust me, Inuyasha. This is not the first time I sent Ikuymi back to world of the living. I sent also sent her back to check up on you, Inuyasha."

"Oh… I see…" There is an awkward silence for a few moments.

"But enough about the past for now, back to business. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha."

"Yes?"

"I want the two of you to travel along with Ikuymi, defeat Naraku and restore the balance of power between demons and humans. After that, you'll have to promise me that you will help Ikuymi on her own journey."

"Yes father."

"Wait, what kind of journey?"

*sigh* "Geez, this way I tell them more than I actually should. Ikuymi is not from your time, not even from mine. She already died many times, but for some reason her spirit refuses to live on peacefully in the world after this one. Like it has some unattended business to do. The moment I met her, she had already walked the earth for one thousand years."

"One thousand!"

"But that doesn't matter. You must first make sure that Ikuymi gets her memories back. Because without those. Well, let's say that you don't have to try sealing up Naraku. Ikuymi won't remember the procedure."

"How can we restore her memories, father?"

"Hmmm… … Master Shingekazu, please get a map of Japan."

"Yes, milord." Master Shingekazu takes a map from the table next to him and gives it to Inu no Taisho.

"Thank you, Shingekazu. Now listen carefully boys, because this is important. You must bring Ikuymi to the shrine of the Sun, on Hokkaido-island…"

"Hokkaido-island?"

"Indeed. At the foot of mouth Ashidake is a little shrine, called the shrine of the Sun."

"Why would we bring her to that place, father?"

"To lift the curse that rests upon her shoulders. That's the sole purpose of the warriors of the Sun. To bring Ikuymi to Mt. Ashidake and to let her lift the curse."

"What curse?"

"I don't know. You boys wouldn't have to do this if I'd known that. If I'd known, I would have helped Ikuymi myself."

"Tell us about the curse, dad… please."

"*Sigh* Alright …

* * *

**"Remember, my sons. Her eyes can't ever turn pitch black.** She'll destroy the world when she reaches that state." They're standing at the gateway to the world of the living. Inuyasha is carrying the sleeping Miyuki on his back.

"All right, we'll remember that, farewell Dad."

"Oh, before I forget, she won't have any memories of her past live so, you'd better take her to Shonomaru village to get some back."

"We'll do."

"One other thing…" Inu no Taisho gives Sesshomaru a shoulder bag. "It's Ikuymi's. It's called a hollow bag. And it's said that everything will fit in it," Inu no Taisho explains. Sesshomaru takes the bag and turns around without saying another word to his father. Inuyasha walks to his father, carrying Miyuki on his back. "Dad, I…"

"You should go now," Inu no Taisho announces, "the sun will rise soon. If you'll stay any longer…I fear the worst."

"All right. Just…just say hi to…to my mother," Inuyasha says. "I will, my son. Now go." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walk into the mist. "Goodbye, my boys."


	4. Now what?

**Miyuki, the strange girl Inuyasha and Sesshomaru found after destroying the So'unga, takes them to the world after this one to meet their father.** There, Inu no Taisho explains things about Miyuki, who he calls Ikuymi. He orders them to finish his debt to Miyuki. To bring her to the shrine of the Sun, so she can lift the curse that rests upon her shoulders. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha agree, but neither of them knows how.

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Now what?_**

* * *

**"There they are!"** says Kagome relieved when she sees Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walk out of the strange mist on the lake. They've waited the entire night for them to return and now, just before sunset, they're finally back. Inuyasha is carrying the sleeping Miyuki on her back and Sesshomaru carries a shoulder bag, both of them wear their swords again. "They're back?" asks Miroku. Kagome nods. "Are they okay?"

"They seem okay to me… Inuyasha!" Kagome waves to Inuyasha to attract his attention. Inuyasha waves back, but almost drops Miyuki in the process. They still wear the bright white clothes Miyuki gave the boys, but something is different. Kagome can't place it. But it's like the rays of the rising sun cover the pure white clothes with a complex pattern of small suns and stars. They look beautiful. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin has woken up and runs into the water to Sesshomaru. But she can't walk on the water and she goes down after a few meters. "Rin!" *Plop!* Something jumped into the water after Rin. "What was that?" Miyuki pops up from under the water with Rin in her arms. "Huh?" Inuyasha looks on his back to see why Miyuki is in the water and finds her gone. "HUH?"

"You okay, Rin?" Miyuki asks. Her face is pale and she hugs Rin tightly. Rin nods. "Remind me to teach you how to swim, okay Rin?" Miyuki then asks with a bright smile on her face.

"Okay," says Rin uncertain.

"So you really met him?"

"Unbelievable!"

"It's true. Sesshomaru and I saw the same thing. It was our dad." Everyone sits around the campfire to talk about what happened. Miyuki took off to change again, but Inuyasha wanted to report the other ones what happened first. Sesshomaru stayed with them to look after Rin, who is shivering from the cold, because she fell in the cold lake.

"But how is that possible, Inuyasha? Your father is dead, it should be impossible for you to meet him," Sango says, not understanding how Inuyasha and Sesshomaru could possibly have seen their late father. "I don't think that's entirely true, Sango. Remember, Miyuki is a being from the world beyond this one. She already announced she knew the great dog demon, Inu no Taisho."

"Who is Inu no Taisho, sir monk Miroku?" asks a voice. It's Miyuki. "You mean you don't know who Inu no Taisho is, Miyuki?" Miroku asks surprised. "Uhmm…"

»_Oh, before I forget, she won't have any memories of her past live so, you'd better take her to Shonomaru village to get some back._«

"It's just like dad said. Miyuki lost all her memories of the lives she ever had. Darn, this is going to be so complicated," Inuyasha whines. "Did I do something wrong, lord Inuyasha?" Miyuki asks, her voice sounds scared for some reason. "It's nothing, Miyuki. He's just grumpy like always," Kagome says, the last sentence especially directed towards Inuyasha. "Is that because of me, priestess Kagome?" Miyuki asks, still not convinced.

*Achou!*

"Are you alright, Rin?" asks Miyuki concerned, while she walks to Rin. She squats besides Rin and takes a tissue from her hollow bag. "Here, blow your nose in this." Rin blows her nose in the tissue while Miyuki takes another blanket from her bag and puts the blanket around Rin. "I think we'd better head back to the hut. Rin will get sick like this."  
"Yes. We can plan our next move there."

"Fine with me," says Inuyasha. Everybody stands up and walk back to the hut. Only Sesshomaru and Jaken stay behind. Miyuki lifts the half sick Rin in her arms and walks after Inuyasha and the others. "So what now, Sesshomaru?" asks Inuyasha. Miyuki stops and turns around. "Are you coming, lord Sesshomaru, lord Inuyasha?"

"Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru turns his head away.

"Fine with me, let's go, Miyuki."

"Yes, milord. Oh, before I forget, lord Sesshomaru…"

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to remind you, milord, that you're new arm will start rotting if I can't take care of it. And you can't take it off, thanks to the sacred jewel shard. Just so you know it," says Miyuki with an innocent smile.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT LORD SESSHOMARU! YOU WENCH. LIKE MY LORD WOULD…"

"JAKEN quiet!" Sesshomaru commands harsh, and quite out of the blue. "Yes, milord," Jaken answers surprised.

"It was a simple warning, milord. It's your decision." Miyuki turns around and runs after the others. "So now what, milord? Uhmm… milord?" Jaken finds himself sitting alone by the fire. Sesshomaru has followed Miyuki and the others. "Why would lord Sesshomaru follow the orders of a seishin no Onnanoko. Curiosity maybe?"

* * *

**"Here you go, Rin.** This will help against the cold." Kagome gives Rin a bowl of chicken soup. "Thank you, Kagome-neechan," says Rin and she starts eating the hot soup. "So, what did your father tell you, Inuyasha?" asks Miroku. Inuyasha looks up from his thinking. "He told us things about Miyuki."

"Like?" Miroku asks. "Well, he told us a bit about the Miyuki he once knew. Something about the Miyuki now… and about the Miyuki he knew. Only dad knew her as Ikuymi. Apparently she chooses her name based of the personality of the first person she sees when she comes to this world. In this case: Rin. So Miyuki's personality will be a bit childish…" Inuyasha explains. "Well it's a good thing Sesshomaru wasn't the first one she saw," whispers Sango to Miroku.

"It is."

"Anyways… he told us something about the different sides of Miyuki," Inuyasha says, going on without paying attention to Sango's remark. "Different sides?" asks Kagome, not understanding. "More or less. He told us that Miyuki's eyes can't turn black. Not both, that is."

"Why not?" Shippo asks. "Because a disaster will happen. Further more, she will summon her full being then, if she does, she'll destroy the world. That's why dad sealed away her memories. She doesn't remember anything from her past lives," Inuyasha answers.

"Nothing at all?"

"No, that's why we should take her to Shonomaru village. My dad said that she will get a part of her memories back when we're there."

"So we have to go to Shonomaru village… interesting…" Miroku mumbles something to himself about this so called Shonomaru village. "You know the village, Miroku?" Kagome asks, who, although she was quite good in Japan's topography, can't place the village on the modern map of Japan. "Not much, but I do know that it's the only passage way over the Akaishi mountains. If you travel over the mountains, you'll lose a lot of time, however…"

"Do you know what is behind those mountains, sir monk Miroku?" asks Miyuki and she appears from behind the trees. "Where have you been?" asks Inuyasha. Miyuki shrinks back. "Did I do something wrong, lord Inuyasha?" she asks from behind a tree where she had hided behind.

"No, it's alright, Miyuki. Please come sit with us," says Kagome. "You sure, priestess Kagome?" asks Miyuki unsure. Kagome taps with her hand on the ground besides her. "Of course. You're part of the crew now, so…" Kagome says. "Wait a minute, Kagome! Who says that she can stay?" Inuyasha asks mad. Miyuki shrinks back again. "As I thought, I did do something wrong," she whispers, her voice being on the brink to tears. Kagome lays an arm around Miyuki. "You did nothing wrong, Miyuki. Inuyasha just has a bad temper."

"How can she ever help us defeat Naraku! Look at her, I bet she can't even wield a sword decently!" Inuyasha says, complaining about Miyuki. "Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" Inuyasha falls flat on his face when the beans of subjugation are activated. "Who is this Naraku?" asks Miyuki, which makes everyone fall into an awkward silence. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's okay, Miyuki. You should know," Kagome says. "Naraku is the half-demon that seeks possession of the Shikon no Tama, the Shikon jewel. We don't know why, only that we have to stop him," Sango answers to Miyuki's question. "Shikon no Tama?" Miyuki asks surprised, pausing after every word.

"A jewel that is able to grant any wish from both humans and demons. It was created from the soul of the priestess Midoriko. It contains the spirits of both the priestess and the demons she was fighting, as a result of that, the demons and the priestess still fight inside every shard of the jewel. The person who posses a shard of the jewel decides whether the demons or the priestess wins the battle," Miroku explains, while he pokes and looks into the fire.

"That's a lot of information at once, but I get it. But how are all of you related to this sacred jewel?" There falls an awkward silence again.

"I'm sorry, forget what I just said."

"Stop saying sorry, Miyuki. It's alright. It's like I said, I think you should know. Inuyasha and I have been searching for the Shikon jewel shards, because I broke it. Doing so, we met Shippo. He just stayed with us because he hasn't got any family left," Kagome explains to Miyuki.

"I see…"

"Sango and Miroku are a different story thought… can I tell her, Sango or do you want to tell her yourself?" Kagome asks. "Well, why not," Sango says, already sounding a bit more cheerful. "You don't have to, Miss Sango!" says Miyuki shy. "No, it's like Kagome said. You need to know if you're going to travel with us."

"Alright, I'll listen then…"

"Naraku killed my entire village and is now using my little brother Kohaku for his evil deeds. At first he used me too, in order that I would kill Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku. They saved me from his influence. I traveled with them from that day on, to take revenge on Naraku."

"I see, how sad."

"Naraku cursed my grandfather with the Windtunnel. A black hole in my right hand, which sucks in everything in its way. Eventually it will suck in its owner. It's the fate that my father and grandfather had to bare, one day that same fate will befall me, unless I defeat Naraku. That's why I travel with Kagome and Inuyasha," Miroku explains without anyone asking for it. "And the reason he's such a lecher," Sango says with a dry voice and dry look on her face towards Miroku.

"Lecher?" Miyuki asks, not understanding the word, or why Miroku is associated with it. "Yes, if he would be unable to defeat Naraku he wishes, his my son to continue this duty and to defeat Naraku to lift the curse of the Windtunnel. And that's the reason why he asks every pretty girl he comes across to bare his child." Miyuki flinches back once again, bit this time she's afraid of the monk that's sitting across the fire and not of the half-demon dog, who is sitting on the other side of Kagome. "Don't worry, Miyuki. He won't do anything to harm you."

"That's a relief. What about you, lord Sesshomaru?" Miyuki asks, looking at Sesshomaru, who has been sitting against a tree near the fire. Sesshomaru looks back at Miyuki, but keeps ignoring her. "How dare someone like you ask something like that to my lord Sesshomaru!" yells Jaken. Miyuki winces. 'She's so scared. How did that happen?' Kagome thinks and she looks at Miyuki. Miyuki seems to be thinking. "So…please tell me more about this Naraku. You all keep talking about him." Everyone falls silent. "He's our arch enemy, as you've probably already have guessed. He killed my Kikiyo, 50 years ago. He tried to kill Kagome, cursed Miroku with the Windtunnel and murdered Sango's village. He wants the Shikon jewel and not only that, he wants it to be tainted. So he can use it for his own reasons," tells Inuyasha. "So he still is after his full being," says Miyuki. Everyone looks up to Miyuki. One of her eyes is pitch black. "What did you say?" asks Miroku. The black disappears and Miyuki's bright blue eyes return. "So sleepy…" she says and she falls to one side, asleep. Kagome catches her by her shoulders. A single braid falls over Kagome's hand. "She's asleep?"

"Yes, dad said something about that. When her eyes are black, she makes contact with her full being, back in the world of the dead. At those moments, she knows everything there is to know. However, it takes a lot of energy when you're not used to it. So she can contain it for a few moments, whereafter she falls asleep." While Inuyasha explains this to the others, examinants Kagome the braid on her hand. It's blond, but on the other hand it isn't. Kagome gives it another thorough look. She gasps. "What's wrong Kagome?" asks Inuyasha. "Look at this," Kagome says and she shows the others Miyuki's braid. "A braid, so? What about it?"

"Look closer. This braid is not blond like the rest of Miyuki's hair. It's white." Everyone is now full of attention, even Sesshomaru, who looks from the corner of his eyes to the sleeping Miyuki. "What does it mean?" asks Sango. "I don't know, maybe that she isn't a spirit from a human," answers Kagome. "A spirit from a demon, then?" asks Inuyasha.

"I don't know, Inuyasha I wish I…"

Kagome can't finish her sentence because of a sudden strong wind. Everyone cover their own faces. But when Kagome opens her eyes again, is Miyuki not in her arms any more. Sesshomaru stands a few meters away from the others, with Miyuki in his arms. "I'm taking the seishin no Onnanoko with me. She'll be a lot safer with me. Jaken, Rin, we're going," Sesshomaru says and he starts walking away. "Yes, milord!" say Jaken en Rin in choir. Rin gives the empty bowl to Kagome, takes Miyuki's bag and runs after Sesshomaru and Jaken. "Sesshomaru! Wait!" commands Inuyasha, who has stood up. Sesshomaru stops. "What do you want from me?" he asks. "Our father said that both of us were to travel with Miyuki, or Ikuymi, or whatever her name may be. You can't take her for yourself. Not if can stop you," says Inuyasha while he pulls his sword. "And travel together with a lowly half demon and his companions? No thanks," says Sesshomaru and he walks on. "I said wait!" says Inuyasha angry. He jumps over Sesshomaru and tries to attack him with the Tessaiga. But Sesshomaru is fast and he blocks the attack with the Tokijin, holding Miyuki in his new arm. "I don't like the idea either, Sesshomaru. But we don't have a choice now, do we? Our father told us to, shouldn't we honour his request?"

"I, Sesshomaru, don't have to honour any requests from a demon that meted himself with a mortal!" Sesshomaru pushes Inuyasha backwards and jumps back himself to put Miyuki against a tree. "Jaken, Rin, guard the seishin no Onnanoko."

"Yes, milord." Both take their position by Miyuki's side. "Kagome, Miroku, Sango. Get Miyuki. I'll try to talk some sense into this stubborn idiot," says Inuyasha while he crawls up. "You got it."

"I don't think so. Feel the wrath of the staff of two heads!" Jaken fires the staff of two heads to keep Kagome and the others from approaching Miyuki. Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are getting in a more and more intense fight that forces them to go to the giant grassland near the hut. "Come to your senses, Sesshomaru! We have to, we both want to defeat Naraku and dad is right. We can't do it on our own!"

"Shut up!" Sesshomaru attacks Inuyasha fiercely to make him stop talking. "No I won't. Remember that time that we almost had Naraku, the two of us, together. We couldn't kill him that time, but we drove him back for a long while. Maybe this girl can do the trick."  
"I said shut up! I don't need your help!" Sesshomaru smashes his fist into Inuyasha's stomach. Inuyasha smashes on the ground. "Are you done, half-breed?" Inuyasha crawls up again. There is blood in the corner of his mouth. "I'll make you pay for that!" He runs to his older brother and their blades collide with a furious sound. Bleu lightning of demonic energy fill the air surrounding the brothers. "Sesshomaru, maybe with this girl help we can do it. Our father didn't keep her by his side because she was weak. She is strong, but I think she needs both of us!"

* * *

**'Who is making such a racket?** I'm trying to sleep here.' Miyuki slowly wakes up again. Rin notices that Miyuki is awakening. "Miyuki-chan! You're awake!" she says happy. "Oooh, my head is killing me… Rin, what is master Jaken doing?" asks Miyuki when she sees Jaken with the activated staff of two heads. "Lord Sesshomaru commanded us to keep you safe from the others while lord Sesshomaru fights off Inuyasha," tells Rin. "They're fighting? Damn those idiots!" Miyuki stands up, swearing several demons out of hell and back. "What are you going to do, Miyuki-chan?"

"Stop those idiots from making a mistake," says Miyuki and steps on Jaken to make him stop. Jaken looses his grip on the staff of two heads and it stops spitting fire. "Rin, where were they headed?" asks Miyuki, ignoring the others and their thanks'. Rin points with her finger towards the grasslands behind the forest. "Let's go everyone, before those idiots kill each other."

* * *

**"Windscar!" Sesshomaru can only just avoid Inuyasha's Windscar.** He quickly puts his sword in the ground and, "Dragon strike." a blue dragon of energy rages over the field and almost hits Inuyasha. "I sure hope we're not too late," says Miroku. They're all running over the field to get closer to the fighting brothers. "They're gonna pay so dearly for this," says Miyuki with an angry voice. They all stop a few meters from them, Miyuki is the first one who speaks. "Milords stop this at once!" Both boys stop and look at Miyuki. She stands with her arms crossed and one black eye.

"I am the last thing your father left you after he died. I AM the last heirloom. However he gave me to both of you. So stop your fighting at once and behave like grown up. Your both more then 150 years old, act you age!" There follows a silence. "However, if you both insist on doing it this way, go ahead. I will observe." Miyuki sits down on the grass, lightly amused.

"What? Miyuki are you mad?" asks Kagome. "No, priestess. I just need them to find out who really rules, 'cause they made a little mistake in their assumptions," says Miyuki, perfectly calm. "And…I want to see what they're capable of." A devious smile dominates Miyuki's face. She enjoying this. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are back to fighting each other again. More severe and devoted than they had first. Miyuki can feel the calls of both Tessaiga and Tenseiga, who can both feel the present of an old friend.

* * *

**The ****sound of sword clashing together still fills the air.** 'It must have been half an hour by now. Aren't those idiots getting tired?' Everyone now silently watches the match. The match between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, with Miyuki as only referee. And a strict one. She can see that Inuyasha is panting. 'Good. This match is almost at an end.' Miyuki stands up; the boys don't seem to notice. Miyuki puts her hands on her waist. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are preparing themselves. 'This will be the final clash. I've got to act now.' Inuyasha and Sesshomaru run to each other, swords pointed forward. Miyuki starts running to them at the same moment. "Miyuki! No!" yells Kagome!

"Miyuki!"

"Miyuki come back!"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha notice the racket at the edge of the field. They see Miyuki running towards them. 'She's fast!' Inuyasha thinks. Miyuki's already at the place where Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's swords are supposed to collide. The boys are a mere 20 centimetres from Miyuki away. 'Now!'

"Inuyasha, Seshomaru! Down boys!" Miyuki says with a loud and clear voice. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fall flat on their faces, both losing the grip on their weapons. They both lie on the ground now, but Miyuki gives them no time to recoup. She grabs both of them at the back of their heads, by their hair and smashes the heads against each other. "Are you finally done?" asks Miyuki calm while the boys are trying to sit up straight again. They look angry to Miyuki. But Miyuki gives them a even angrier look back.

"I really can't believe the two of you. Always fighting, everywhere. Your fathers grave, in his skeleton none the less, in villages, when you're both wounded. Grow up, for havens sake! I'M GOING TO SHONOMARU VILLAGE. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU GUYS ARE GONNA DO. BUT I'M GONNA DEFEAT NARAKU!" Miyuki turns away and walks away. Suddenly she stops and turns her head to the sky. *sigh*. "I don't care any more. I'll be gone in the morning. If you want to come along, feel free. I'll be waiting at this spot until an hour after sunrise. Later boys." She has disappeared. Leaving everyone behind, speechless.

* * *

**"Quietness. Finally, I thought my head was going to explode."** Miyuki lies on the grass on a small open spot in the forest, not far from the battle field. .Tomorrow will be the day. The day future will be sealed or broken. Their decision, the world's future. 'This…is gonna be a disaster. On the other hand, this is gonna be a lot of fun. You better prepare, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru. 'cause I'm not planning to give you guys an easy time with me.'

* * *

**Miyuki ****walks over the field**. Her bag on her shoulders and her eyes bright blue again. Everyone is there, both the groups of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Miyuki has no memory of the things she knew when she was with her full being, but she remembers the fight and the outcome of that. "Good, you're all here. We're going." She turns around and walks away. She knows that the others are following her. Today, she will take the lead. They can take it back the next day, but today, she shall be the leader. Walking to the north, they proceed. Miyuki put it all in action. The wheels that will change the fate of the world. In that moment, she was her true full being. Proud, fearless and the princess of the world.

* * *

**PREVIEW:**

**Miyuki shows two faces.** An afraid servant girl and a strong fearsome leader. But who is she really? She has headed for Shonomaru village, giving the others two choices. Following her or staying behind. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have to choose. Join forces with each other so Miyuki will help them defeat Naraku, or doing it all on their own. Miyuki left them to choose. Both groups decided to travel alongside her, despise their differences. Miyuki takes the lead to Shonomaru village, where a part of her memory lies dormant. The question is, what does that part of her memory mean for her and her personality?

**NEXT CHAPTER: **5. The bag discussion.


	5. The bag discussion Part 1

**Words before. I sometimes want to explain something, but I hate to disrupt the flow of the story. So when you see this: {****number} ****it means that I'll explain that at the bottom of the story by the number. So if you see {****8} ****, you'll need to be at the bottom of the story by point 8.**

* * *

**Miyuki shows two faces****.** An afraid servant girl and a strong fearsome leader. But who is she really? She has headed for Shonomaru village, giving the others two choices. Following her or staying behind. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have to choose. Join forces with each other so Miyuki will help them defeat Naraku, or doing it all on their own. Miyuki left them to choose. Both groups decided to travel alongside her, despise their differences. Miyuki takes the lead to Shonomaru village, where a part of her memory lies dormant. The question is what does that part of her memory mean for her and her personality?

* * *

**_Chapter 5. __The bag discussion.  
part 1._**

* * *

"**Shonomaru village? Never heard of it."**

"**I don't know, maybe the headman knows."**

"**I haven't got a clue, sorry."**

* * *

**Inuyasha lets himself fall on his back when the group finally stops for the night.** "Geez, I can't believe this! Three days and no clues at all. It's like this damn village doesn't even exist," he whines. Miyuki sits down and opens her bag quietly, so she can find the things she needs to prepare dinner. A cooking pot, bowls to eat out, spoons, chop-sticks, vegetables, meat, rice, spices. There's enough food for 10 persons, but way too much to fit in her small bag {**1}**. Kagome watches her while she takes everything out. "Say, Miyuki?"

"Yes, what's wrong, Priestess Kagome?"

" *sigh* I told you, my name is Kagome. Just Kagome. Anyway, I was just wondering how you get all this stuff in that tiny bag."  
"Huh? What do you mean?" asks Miyuki while she looks from her bag to Kagome, to the food and back to the bag again.

"Well, I mean…" But Miyuki cuts her off.

"Shh? You hear that?" she asks.

"Hear what? A demon again?" asks Sango.

"No, it's… it's something else. I think it's a… no way…!" says Miyuki and she gets up, running away into the forest.

"Shit! Inuyasha, Miroku! Sango! After her, quickly!" They all run after Miyuki to see where she's off to. She may be new, but she has successfully spotted approaching demons in the past couple of days. After she spotted them she always would lead them away from the camp and they would always follow her. For some reason, she's the favourite target for a lot of demons, considering the fact that she's a seishin no Onnanoko.

'I know it's here. I know it's here!' Miyuki thinks while she's running through the forest, guided by the sound of the bells of her kimono.

* * *

"**Damn ****she's fast,"** Inuyasha curses, when suddenly…

*SPLASH!*

"Splash? Whoa! Waaah!" The ground suddenly stopped and they all –Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Sesshomaru- fall a meter down and into water of a hotspring. "Look, I found a hot spring!" says Miyuki happy when she pops up from underwater. "Yeah, great…" Inuyasha says dry.

* * *

"**Ah'Un! Rin! Over here!"** Miyuki waves to the little girl on the flying demon, in the sky. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had gone back to the spot where they first decided to build their camp, to get the stuff that was left behind. And of course, to pick up Rin, Jaken, Ah'Un and Shippo, who were left behind when the others started their chase after Miyuki.

"Miyuki-chan!" shouts Rin from the back of Ah'Un, while waving to Miyuki. "Have you brought all my stuff with you, Rin-chan?" Miyuki asks when Rin has landed on the ground. Rin gives Miyuki's back to its owner. "Of course."

"Good, I think I'm going to prepare dinner then," Miyuki announces.

"You won't bath with us, Miyuki?" Sango asks while she, Kagome and Shippo are preparing to go take a bath in the hot spring.

"No, I think I'll take a bath later and besides…"  
A rumbling sound fills the air, the sound of a rumbling stomach. Inuyasha's stomach, that is  
"I think that milord is getting quite hungry," Miyuki explains.

"Okay, but are you really sure? Bathing alone can be dangerous, especially considering there's a lecher around," says Sango referring to Miroku.

"Lecher? ……Oh he peeks. Well I might have a solution for that," Miyuki says and she takes her bag, rummaging around in it, in search for something.

"Now where are they?" she mumbles, "Ah! There they are."

She takes something white out of her bag and gives Kagome, Sango and Shippo one of the neat folded white cloths.

"These are called nagajubans. They're usually used as underwear, but I always use them as bathing kimono's," she explains.

"How clever," Sango says.

"Indeed, now we don't have to be afraid of any lecherous monks at all," Kagome says approving. Miyuki smiles satisfied.

"I'll pick up your clothes later to dry them, okay?" she asks.

"Alright." Miyuki now walks up to Rin, to give her the last nagajuban. "Here Rin, you should take a bath too."

"I want to take a bath with lord Sesshomaru," says Rin, a bit angry and she clinches herself to Sesshomaru's hakama.

"*Sigh* Well, you can't Rin. You're almost a lady now, and ladies are supposed to bath along with other ladies," says Miyuki while she removes Rin from Sesshomaru's hakama.

"I don't want to be a lady yet. Ladies always have to marry and I don't want to marry. I always want to stay with lord Sesshomaru," Rin protests as she's carried away by Miyuki. Miyuki sighs. "We humans can't go against the natural flow of time, Rin. Nor can we go against the rules that the gods have given us, how stupid, unfair or strange those rules may be. Which means you'll become a lady one day, whether you want it or not," she says.

"Do you believe, Miyuki?" Miroku asks surprised when Miyuki starts about gods.

"Huh? I don't believe, you could say that I just know they are there, sir monk. I just don't have that much faith in them, that's all," Miyuki answers and she hands Rin over to Sango, "please make sure she takes a bath with you, miss Sango."

Sango nods. "You got it."

"Thanks. I'm gonna prepare dinner." Miyuki turns around and walks back to her bag, while the girls and Shippo take off towards the hot spring.

"What do you mean by that, Miyuki?" Miroku asks surprised. Miyuki gives a shrug. "I can't explain it. I just know. I guess it has something to do with my past. But I can't imagine the gods doing something wrong that would make we loose faith in them," she answers with a thoughtful voice.

"Hmm… yes, I wonder what could have happened," Miroku approves.

"Tsss… who cares what happens? The important part is that she hates the gods for some reason, isn't that information enough?" Inuyasha complains, while wrings his soaked sleeves out. Miyuki giggle softly when she sees Inuyasha wringing out his clothes.

"I'm very sorry about earlier, milords. Here, I've got some dry clothes left for you too," she says and she gives a folded packets of white clothes to Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"I have no need for those," Sesshomaru says simply when Miyuki offers him his packet.

"Just take it, milord. I don't want you to catch a cold or anything," Miyuki says, not looking Sesshomaru in the eyes, like she's embarrassed.

"I'm a full youkai, I don't catch a cold," Sesshomaru answers. Miyuki sighs deep.

"Just like his father. Same situation, same words of rejection and in the end, same outcome," she whispers with a sinister smile. "What did you just say?" Sesshomaru asks.

"Nothing milord. Just put the clothes on, okay? Your father once said the same to me as you just did, milord. And he came down with a cold the next day. We couldn't travel for three days." Sesshomaru glares at the young girl.

"Fine," he then says and he gruffly takes the clothes from Miyuki.

"Thank you." Miyuki turns around again and pokes up the fire she just made. "I'm gonna pick up the clothes of the girls. I'll be back soon, you can change in the meantime," she then says and slowly walks to the hot spring, leaving the boys behind. "Well, let's change," Miroku says.

* * *

"**Don't be scared! It's just me!"** Miyuki yells when she approaches the hot spring.

"Oh, it's you Miyuki. Here to pick up our clothes?" Kagome asks.

"Yes, I'll leave some dry kimono's here for you to wear when you're done," Miyuki calls back while she picks up the wet clothes and switches them for dry white kimono's for the girls and dry white clothes for Shippo (I have no idea whatsoever what Shippo is actually wearing).

"Miyuki-chan, come and bath with us!" Rin yells energetic.

"I can't Rin! I have to prepare dinner. Some other time maybe," Miyuki yells back, where upon she turns around and walks back to the open spot with the fire. While walking, she picks out the girls their underwear. 'Better let these be dried inside my bag. I don't think they will like it if I let them dry above a fire.' Miyuki thinks.

When she reaches the open spot, the three boys are already halfway changing their clothes, which means they're only wearing some trousers now. They have dumped their clothes on a big pile near them. They only notice Miyuki the moment she picks up their clothes from the ground.

"Whoa! Miyuki what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asks surprised, not knowing how to react in front of a girl while being half naked. "What do you mean, milord?" Miyuki asks while she helps Sesshomaru in his hanten and removes his long silver hair from under the hanten. Sesshomaru doesn't protest against the fact that Miyuki is helping him dress. After all, that's one of the duties a servant girl has to perform.

"What I mean? We're all half naked, how can you just walk around like you see this every day?" Inuyasha asks. "So? What's the problem of that, milord?" Miyuki asks in return while tying an obi around Sesshomaru's waist, to keep the hanten closed. "I'm a servant girl, lord Inuyasha. Why would I mind? Besides, I've got to prepare dinner," Miyuki simply answers.

"Yeah, but…" Inuyasha begins but Miyuki cuts him off.

"Here, let me help you, milord." She also helps Inuyasha in his hanten and ties an obi around his waist.

"Uhm… thank you…" Inuyasha stammers.

"No problem at all, milord," Miyuki replies politely, where upon she walks to her bag, throws something in it –yes the underwear of Sango and Kagome– then turns around to the fire to set some meat up to cook. Miroku already had himself dressed in the time that Miyuki was helping Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, so he's all dressed by now, something he minds a lot. As the pervert he is, he really wanted Miyuki to also help him dress.

"Kirara, watch the meat for me, okay?" Miyuki orders Kirara, who tilts her head. Miyuki smiles satisfied and takes a rope out of her bag, which she ties between two trees. After that, she hangs all the clothes she has gathered over the rope, so they can dry.

"Is there anything we can help you with, Miyuki?" asks Inuyasha when he notices Miyuki running around to do all kinds of things.

"No, I'll be fine," she answers while she ties a rope around three sticks. She places the three sticks over the fire and hangs a cooking pot on it, so it hangs above the fire.

"Okay then. Just scream if you need us," Inuyasha answers and he goes over to Miroku to sit down besides him.

"Miroku, you seem to know something about this village, this Shonomaru village. Can you tell me anything about it?" he asks the monk.

_»__"__So we have to go to Shonomaru village… interesting…"__«_

_»__I do know that it's the only passage way over the Akaishi mountains__. «_

"Yes, the village was once the territory of a demon tribe, but almost 540 years ago something a strange incident occurred and the demon tribe was vanquished. It's said that none of the demons has survived the tragedy. Now the village is a human village again and the only passageway through the Akaishi mountains, but for some reason most people decide to travel over the mountains, instead of through the village. Which takes a lot of time," Miroku explains.

"Hmmm… That's strange indeed. So we need to find out what's wrong with that village, find the it's connection to Miyuki and then give her, her memories back, right?" Inuyasha says, thinking out loud. "It'll probably come down to that, yes," Miroku says.

*ACHOO!*

"Geez, I hope I'm not catching a cold," Miyuki says while laying her hand on her forehead to feel how warm it is. "Well, no fever, that's good *ACHOO!*" Inuyasha walks over to Miyuki, lays his hand on her shoulder and says: "You'd better get changed yourself, or you'll be the one catching a cold. Don't worry; we'll look after the fire for you." Miyuki nods surprised and turns around to her bag. Inuyasha sits down on the opposite side of the fire and watches her. There are many things he still doesn't understand about the girl. She's human and yet she's not; she's also demon and yet she's not; she may be half-demon, but she's not –as a half-demon, he can tell that for sure. So what is she? What did his father say again?

_»__She the daughter of everything, born from the three species that rule over the world of the living.«_

_»She already died many times, but for some reason her spirit refuses to live on peacefull__y in the world after this one.«_

But what does it mean? The three species that rule over the world of the living. Which would those be? Humans and demons, those must be two of the three, but the other one, what could that be?

Animals?

Plants?

Gods?

The five elements?

No, all not likely. The more he thinks about it, the less he understands and the worse his headache gets. "Come on, I know it's here somewhere," Miyuki says, ripping Inuyasha away from his thoughts. "What's wrong Miyuki?" he asks. "I can't find the herbs, or another spare set of clothes, milord. But I was sure I still had some left," Miyuki answers and stops rummaging in her bag for a second.

"How come? Your bag isn't that big, is it?" Miroku asks, while he joins Miyuki and Inuyasha by the fire. "I don't know… hmmm…" says Miyuki thinking, suddenly she snaps her fingers and says: "Oh wait. I've got an idea." Whereafter she turns to Inuyasha and asks: "Lord Inuyasha, could you help me please." Inuyasha shrugs, "sure, why not."

Miyuki takes a rope out of her bag and gives it to Inuyasha. "What's this?" he asks surprised. "Just pull the rope, okay?" Miyuki says. Inuyasha shrugs again and starts pulling the rope.

'Crap, it's heavy.' he thinks. He stops, turns around to his older brother and says: "Sesshomaru, help me out over here."

"Why would I?" asks Sesshomaru in his normal demeanor. "Please, lord Sesshomaru. I need my filing cabinet otherwise I won't be able to find some things I need," Miyuki says. Sesshomaru sighs and stands up. He walks to Inuyasha and places his both hands on the rope.

* * *

"**Come on, Rin. **We're heading back now," Kagome says to Rin, who is still laying in the hot spring. "Okay." Rin stands up from the water and runs to Kagome. Kagome helps Rin out her wet nagajuban and in her clean, dry nagajuban. "I wonder if Miyuki has finished dinner yet," Sango says, while folding up her wet nagajuban. "Me too. I'm starving," Kagome says, smelling the sweet smell of food in the air. "I wonder what Miyuki made us this time," Shippo says while he jumps on Kagome's shoulder.

"Whatever Miyuki-chan makes is delicious, so I'll bet this will be delicious too," says Rin happy, while she walks besides Kagome, back to the open spot. "It sure will," Kagome says laughing, while looking down to Rin. Because of that, she can't see that Sango has stopped walking and is staring to something in the distance. Kagome only notices it when she has already bumped against her. "Oh, sorry, Sango. I hadn't seen you standing there," apologizes Kagome. But Sango doesn't reply, she just stares into the air. "Sango? What's wrong?" Kagome stands over next to Sango and tries to see what she sees. Her eyes widen when she sees the thing what made Sango stop.

… (sorry, it's not Naraku.) …

"WHAT IS A SPACE SHUTTLE DOING HERE!" Kagome screams after a few seconds, while she stares at the giant space shuttle {**2}** which must be standing near the open spot. "Come on, Sango. We're gonna check it out," Kagome says and she takes the paralyzed Rin on one arm, whereafter she takes Sango by the hand with her free hand and she start dragging her friend to the open spot.

* * *

**Inuyasha pants heavily. **He and Sesshomaru managed to get the giant thing out of her bag, but it was god dammed heavy {3}. Whatever it is. "Thank you so much, milord. Now I can search where my things are," Miyuki says, happy as a child.

"Yeah, no problem… I think," pants Inuyasha. Even Sesshomaru seems a bit tired of getting the space shuttle out of the bag. Miyuki bows to her lords as a sign of gratitude and then walks to the shuttle, which has a door on ground level.

Miroku follows Miyuki to the shuttle. "Oi! Miroku! What are you going to do?" Inuyasha asks. "I want to know what's inside," Miroku simply answers and he disappears through the door which Miyuki had disappeared through before him. Inuyasha sighs runs to the shuttle as suddenly:

"Inuyasha!"

A voice is calling him. He recognizes Kagome's voice and he stops. "Kagome!"

"Inuyasha, what's going on? What is a space shuttle doing here?" Kagome asks.

"What's a space shuttle?" Inuyasha asks, not knowing what Kagome is talking about. "THAT is a space shuttle!" Kagome says while pointing her finger at the space shuttle behind Inuyasha. "So that thing is called a space shuttle, huh?" Inuyasha says while he looks at the space shuttle. "Yes. And what is it doing here?" asks Kagome with a sharp voice. "Miyuki needed it. She couldn't find it in her bag, so she needed her filing cabinet to find it," Inuyasha explains.

Kagome is astonished for a few seconds. "Do you even know what you're saying?" she asks, still astonished. Inuyasha arches an eyebrow, not understanding what she means. "You say that Miyuki couldn't find something in that tiny bag of hers, so she asked you to get a giant space shuttle {4} out of it," Kagome continuous. Finally the bells in Inuyasha's head start jingle. Something is not right.

* * *

"**Let me see… where did I put the file again?"**

Miyuki balances on the giant ladder, trying to find something in the giant cabinets that covers the entire wall. The inside of the space shuttle is like a giant library, cabinets filled with hundreds of files. Miroku can't believe what he sees and just walks through the library in some kind of trance. Without really knowing what he's doing, he takes a file from the cabinet and opens it. It contains detailed drawings from a strange round thing with 12 digits on it. The drawings are all from a different angle, but Miroku can tell that they're all one and the same. Behind the papers with drawings, Miroku finds pieces of paper with text on it. It's information about the strange thing which he saw in the drawings. One word is written above the first text paper.

_見る_

_Watch__._

"What the hell is this!" someone screams suddenly. Miroku is awoken from his trance and drops the file, while Miyuki stops throwing useless files down, both to see who has joined them. "Hello! Someone here!" another, female, voice yells.

"Kagome, Inuyasha. Is it you guys?" Miroku screams back while he began running to the main plaza, a round space in the middle of the room, which is approximately 11,5 feet (3,5 meters) in diameter. "Lord Inuyasha! Lady Kagome!" says Miyuki happily and she jumps down from the ladder. She lands, after jumping circa 49 feet (15 meters) down, with a graceful landing. She just wants to run to the main plaza when something catches her eye.

While the thrown down files float around her, back to their original place, takes Miyuki a single file from the cabinet. She slowly opens it and a wide grin runs over her face.

'Holy crap. Here it is, stupid me.'

She closes the file and walks with it to the plaza.

* * *

◦1 It looks a bit like this: /images/IMG_5769%20up%20lg%20bg%20front% and its around 11,8 inch (30 cm) broad (the front), 4,3 inch (11 cm) long (the sides) and 7,9 inch (20 cm) high.

◦2 When I say space shuttle I mean a thing like the one in this picture (especially the brown thing): .

◦3 A space shuttle weights around 4,470,000 lb (2030000000 kg.). I don't know how strong Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are together, but his must give them a hard time.

◦4 space shuttle is around 184 feet (56.1 meter) high.


	6. The bag discussion Part 2

_Chapter5. The bag discussion.  
Part 2, problems in..._

* * *

**"This place is absolutely enormous**," Inuyasha says, looking around completely astonished about the size of the library. "I've never seen such a giant library," Kagome says, just as astonished as Inuyasha. "You mean they haven't got places like this in your era, Kagome?" Inuyasha asks, not taking his eyes off the thousands of shelves around him. Kagome shakes her head. "Tokyo is a big city **{1}**, but I've never seen a library this big before."

Inuyasha takes one of the files from its shelf and opens it. The drawings inside the file show a cylindrical, long, metal thing with a collared cap on the top. There's also written something on it, something Inuyasha can't read. A few pages later stands a description of the thing, as well in Japanese as in some strange other language. Above the article with the description stands the name of the thing.

_消臭_

_Deodorant._

'What the hell is `deodorant`?' Inuyasha thinks. "There you all are!" a familiar voice says joyful. Inuyasha and Kagome turn their head towards the direction of the voice and they see Miyuki walk towards them, with two files in one hand and pulling Miroku after her with her other hand. Miroku still seems to be unable to move or speak properly. "Miyuki!" Kagome greets, but then continuous on a more confused tone, "what's wrong with Miroku?"

"I don't know, La…Kagome. I found him this way," Miyuki answers. Inuyasha walks up to Miroku, grabs the monks shoulders and shake him to get him out of the trance. "Come on, Miroku. Snap out of it!" Inuyasha orders. "Huh?" Miroku mumbles and he looks at Inuyasha with a lifeless look. "Sango and Rin are just the same," Kagome tells Miyuki. "That's not good. I've got something to get them out of the trance. But I'll need to look up a file for a moment."

"Alright. We'll be waiting outside," Kagome answers. "That's alright. Could you check on dinner while you're outside?" Miyuki asks, while walking away backwards. "Sure. See you in a minute," Kagome answers and she guides the two 'fighting' idiots outside. Miyuki doesn't answers, turns around and runs back into the labyrinth of bookshelves and cabinets.

* * *

**"There we go again,"** Miyuki sighs when she's back to the bookshelf where she had found the first file. On her way back to the plaza, before bumping into Miroku, she had found the second file with the location of some spare dry clothes. And now she has to go back on the giant ladder to find medicine to 'cure' Miroku and Sango from their trance. All she needs is a little bottle with a strong smelling liquid. It helps against all forms of paralysing and strange 'trances' like the one of Miroku and Sango. Of course, it won't be easy to find, because Miyuki has no idea whatsoever how the liquid is called. "Okay, let me think. First start with medicine," Miyuki says, thinking out loud and she grabs the ladder to move it 32,8 feet (10 meters) to the right, "okay. Then we look at the form. Let me see. Liquid, that's on shelf number… 118? Why so high?" Miyuki looks up to shelf 118, of the total of 187 shelves high cabinet. "That's gonna be some climb. I guess approximately 116 feet (35,4 meters) high," Miyuki calculates. She puts the ladder on the right spot and starts climbing up. On her way up, she's accusing herself for the fact that she had never thought of a storey system. Maybe between every 32,8 feet (10 meters) a new floor. It's a lot safer and easier.

"Okay. Here I am. The Liquid shelves. Now I need to find the right file. Paralysing healing liquids… AH! Got it!" Miyuki triumphantly pulls the right file from the cabinet and opens it. The file contains the drawing of a bottle of blue glass, with a long neck and a seal in the form of the French lily. "This is it," Miyuki says and she closes the file. Then she lets herself slide down the ladder, to land on the floor with a little plof sound. "Three files in one day. I really need to remember where I put my things; I can't get this giant thing out every time I can't find something. … … I could of course do THAT… hmm…"

Still talking to herself, Miyuki reaches the door which gives access to the outside world. She stops in the doorway to tick a ten-digit code on the little panel on the right side of the door.  
~Code accepted. Please give command.~ a metallic voice answers. "Make ready for return to storage bag thirteen-nine-twenty five-twenty one-eleven-nine. Using procedure six-one-nineteen-twenty," Miyuki answers. The central computer inputs the codes in, itself and bleeps then. ~Codes accepted. Beginning procedure to return to storage bag thirteen-nine-twenty five-twenty one-eleven-nine, in 10, 9…

Miyuki leaves the rocket to let the computer to count to itself. Her bag stands next to the door, on the outside. "Three, two, one…" Miyuki's timing is perfectly and the entire thing disappears in the bag, leaving no trace of its presence behind. Miyuki lifts her bag up and throws it over her shoulder. Like it doesn't weight anything at all, in spite of the fact that there's a 4,470,000 English pound ( kg.) inside of it.

* * *

**"How are they?"** Miyuki asks when she reaches the others who are sitting around the campfire. "We were able to close their mouths again. They had fallen open from the surprise you gave them," Kagome answers. "Oh, good Gods. I've got just the thing that should help," Miyuki says. She sits down and opens the third file. Her finger quickly races down the pages and Miyuki is vaguely mumbling something. The others, for as far as their able to, look at her, trying to make sense of Miyuki's murmur. "Section 12M, floor 16, room 8," Miyuki whispers. Then she takes her bag, puts one arm into it and starts searching for something. It takes a short while before she takes her arm back. In her hand she holds a beautiful bottle made out of blue glass with a seal in the form of a French lily. "This is strong stuff. It can heal any kind of paralysing and…" Miyuki undo's the seal, takes a sniff and then sneezes hard, "it helps against a cold."

The others nod. Miyuki stands up and walks over to Miroku. She wiggles the bottle under his nose, letting the strong smell get into his nose. Miroku first inhales carefully and slightly, but then his eyes widen. "My God! What's that horrible smell!" he screams and he jumps up, using most of his muscles again. "One up, two more to go," Miyuki says and she stands up to walk to Sango and repeats the procedure, as well as by Rin. Both with the same effect. "That was horrible!" Sango says. "Sorry, it was the only way to get you out of that paralysation," Miyuki says, apologizing, "but the good news is that dinner is ready."

"Yaay! Miyuki-chan's dinner!"

* * *

**Things proceed, so dinner is eaten and the dishes are done. **They now sit by the fire, while dark is closing in, and talk about nothing in particular. Miroku and Inuyasha mostly discuss Naraku and the developments of the past few weeks, while Sango and Kagome talk about Kagome's home life and Miyuki tells Rin and Shippo stories. Sesshomaru sits against a tree nearby. Close enough to reach Rin and Miyuki in case of danger, but far enough to look like someone who doesn't belong to the group by the fire. Jaken sits close to his lord, trying not to be a burden to his lord and secretly he's actually dozing off. Their clothes had been dry shortly after the dishes were done and everyone wears his or her own clothes again.

"Miyuki-chan, can we please get another lollypop?" Rin whines. "NO, Rin," Miyuki sighs. "Please."

"No!"

"Pretty please?"

"No! It's time for you and Shippo to go to bed anyway."

"I don't want to! I'm not tired yet."

Miyuki takes two blankets from her bag. "Yes you are," she says when she sees Rin trying to suppress a yawn. "No. I'm *yawn!* not tired yet," Rin says and she rubs one eye. Miyuki puts the blanket over Rin and gently pushes her down on her back. "Just go to sleep," she says and she places a gentle kiss on Rin's forehead. "Okay. Goodnight, Miyuki-chan," Rin says and she's fast asleep.

Miyuki sighs and turns to Shippo. "Shippo," she only says, with a strict voice. "I'm not tired, Miyuki. I'm as fit as can be."

"Don't whine, Shippo. It's time we all get to bed," Kagome says. Shippo looks to Inuyasha for support, but: "Kagome is right. Let's go to sleep."

"I'm going to take a bath. Blankets are here, I assume you all can manage?" Miyuki says while laying a pile of blanket on a rock. "Sure. Take your time," Sango says. Miyuki nods and walks away to the hot spring.

* * *

**Two hours later.**

**"Ah. It must have been ages since I had a proper bath,"** Miyuki says, sighing from the pleasure the hot spring gives her. It had been a while since she had some time alone and Miyuki is enjoying it to the fullest. It had been strange to serve the young dog demon lords. They feel very familiar, but so does the name of the village they're headed to. Shonomaru village, it sounds like the name of a mystic place from her dreams. Her memories have been blurry for quite some time now and she's having the feeling that it's driving her nuts.

Shonomaru village, Shojo… wo… taberu… {2}

No, nothing. She can't get a grip on it, she's close but it keeps slipping away, only…

* * *

_She picks the rose up from her futon. It's a rare blue rose with a red ribbon around it. A symbol of mystery, hidden desire and the unattainable. A strange symbol, and then there is the red ribbon. A clear symbol of love. Someone wants to tell her that he loves her._

* * *

**"Nah. It's probably nothing important, and I'll remember it eventually if it would be."** Miyuki stands up and steps out of the hot spring. "I'll see what'll happen when we are there. At Shonomaru village, I just can't wait," she says while she dries herself with a towel. After a quick change of clothes she's ready to go back to the rest of the group. She gathers her stuff and walks back. 'I wonder if they're already asleep or not.'

However, Miyuki is in for a big surprise when she finds the open spot literally 'open'. No one is there. "Where is everyone? I thought I already put Rin and Shippo to bed."

Then something else catches Miyuki's eye. "Why is my bag standing there opened? … … Oh crap!"

* * *

**One hour earlier.**

**"Rin, what are you doing?" **Sesshomaru asks when he sees that his young ward is not in bed any more. "I'm trying to find a lollypop, lord Sesshomaru. I'm sure Miyuki-chan has some in here," Rin answers while she rumbles around in Miyuki's back in search for a lollypop. "You shouldn't, Rin," Sesshomaru says.

"But I want a lollypop," Rin says, as she suddenly hears a quick loud click. "What was that?" Inuyasha asks, who is immediately alarmed. His scream has awoken the others, who were half asleep. A metallic voice from within the bag says: '_Hollow bag automatic sucking in program activated._'

"That can't be good," Kagome says. Before they know it, a giant tornado appears out of the bag and sucks everyone up, one by one and very perceive. When everyone is sucked, the tornado disappears back into the bag and a metallic voice says: '_Hollow bag automatic sucking in program completed. Sucked in: 4 humans, 3 demons and one half demon. System closing down in three, two, one… Have a nice day.'_

* * *

**"Where are we?" **Rin asks. The entire group stares at the scene before them, unable to move or to speak. "I think I know what this is," Kagome says slowly. "What is this then, Kagome?" Sango asks. Kagome doesn't answer at first, she only stares. "Kagome?"

"American… shopping mall," Kagome says slowly.

* * *

{1}It's true. Tokyo has around 8,7 million inhabitants (without those people in the suburbs; 'cause those bring to counter up a total of: 31.5 million).

{2} Please don't try to translate it yet, it will certainly spoil a part of the story. Just wait and trust me ^-^

OH! Before I forget! I really need your help!  
As you may have noticed, the title of this fanfiction is crap {and now I'm still being nice}. so I need a new name and I was hoping one of you guys could help me!  
please! I need it! :'(

ANNOUNCEMENT: Fom the next chapter on, this story will be called: 'The last heirloom'  
You can still find the story by looking for the title: 'Miyuki, stories of a strange journey.' but it will have a link to the new story name.

please enjoy reading and please review.


	7. The bag discussion Part 3

_Chapter5__. The bag discussion.  
Part 3. …solutions out?  
(I promise this'll be the last part of this chapter)_

_

* * *

_

"**I can't believe this. **I'm gone for just a few minutes… alright, two hours, but still. How can they get in trouble in just two hours? How can anyone ever?"  
Miyuki paces up and down the open field where the group had stopped for the night. She's angry, but also worrying sick about the disappeared members of the group. She knows where they are, but she doesn't know where. It sounds strange but also true; she knows where they are –they're in her bag– but her bag is big. It may not look like it, but her bag is enormous. They could be anywhere by now. And those spirits who work there are good…

*sigh* I'd better change first. I can't go there with just a nagajuban on," Miyuki says and she turns around to the line with her drying clothes.

* * *

"**What the hell is an American shopping mall?"** Inuyasha asks. "HELLO!" an annoying, overjoyed female voice suddenly says from behind the group. It sounds mincingly, too happy and it makes a chill run down everyone's spine, whether they want it or not. Only Sesshomaru seems to be unaffected. A black-haired girl in a black Tomesode with all kinds of flowers printed on it appears before them with a big smile on her face. Her smile is big but also fake.

"My name is Tora-chan. How may I help you?" the girl asks, her voice still on the annoying overjoyed tone from before. "Uhmm… no thanks, we're just looking around," Kagome answers, because the others are still unable to speak properly. "Oh, that's a shame. Well, if you need me, just call," Tora-chan says.

Kagome nods. "Okay, we will."

"Good. Now if you excuse me," the girl says and she's gone. Just like that, no silhouette, no back of a person, not even a shadow. She was just gone in the blink of an eye. "I'm starting to get crazy here," Inuyasha says. Shippo jumps on Kagome shoulder and whispers: "Kagome, I don't like this place. Lets get out of here, okay?"

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm scared," Rin says and she clinches herself to Sesshomaru's hakama. "Lets get out of here," Kagome says resolute. "Yeah, but how?" Sango asks. "This is all thanks to that little brat of yours, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha says, angry. Sesshomaru's expression becomes a bit darker. "What did you say?" he asks, his voice also sounds a bit angry. "You heard me!" Inuyasha screams.

The next moment, Inuyasha is thrown against to the wall by Sesshomaru's fist. "Don't you dare saying that again," Sesshomaru says. "Damn you, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha says while he gets up. "Knock it off you two. We need to find a way out of here. But we need to do it together," Kagome says. But the two brothers don't listen to her. They have both pulled their swords and are now preparing to attack.

"Windscar!"

The Tessaiga doesn't produce anything, not even a single light breeze. "Huh?" Inuyasha shakes his sword up and down, hoping it will work. Sesshomaru's lips lift almost unnoticeable into a small smile and he makes a dragon strike.

At least, that must have been the plan, because the Tokijin also refuses to do something. Sesshomaru looks at his sword with a lifeless look. "I knew this sword was worthless," he says and puts it back in its sheath. "Heh. Even though the Tessaiga doesn't make a Windscar doesn't mean it's useless. I can still attack you this way!"

Inuyasha runs to his brother, sword ready to attack. Sesshomaru answers his attack by doing the exact same thing as his brother. Just when the two swords are about to collide, something strange happens. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha can't go on; their attack is blocked by someone. Tora is standing between the two brothers, using only her hands to stop them from proceeding by pushing their swords away. "The mistress has a few clear rules, gentlemen. One: no fighting. Understand?" she says, with a completely different voice. It's a low voice with a lot of natural authority leaking from it. Inuyasha nods and Sesshomaru pulls his sword back. Tora-chan looks from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru and back. "Good!" she says with her bright big fake smile, her voice being back to the annoying one from before, "now if you need me, just call. Good bye."

And she's gone. "Okay, let's find a way out of here," Miroku announces. Both brothers sniff to make clear that they're not happy with it. But they know that they have no choice, they have to get out of here. And so, they go on their way, searching for an exit, not knowing what to look for exactly.

* * *

**20 minutes later.  
"Hmmm…"**  
"What is it, Kagome?" Sango asks. Kagome is looking on a giant board with a floor plan on it. They had found it after ten minutes searching, but Kagome has been staring at it for almost ten minutes now. She's the only one who can read the board to begin with, because the entire board is written in English. "I don't know," Kagome answers, "it seems we have to go up to get out of here, but it doesn't say how."

"That won't be a problem. I could easily carry you up," Inuyasha says. "Kirara is with us too. She can easily carry two persons," Sango says. "It shouldn't be a problem then. Let's go," Kagome says. Inuyasha kneels down so Kagome can climb on his back, which she does with Shippo on her shoulder. Kirara transforms into her full youkai form, after which Sango and Miroku climb on her back. Sesshomaru takes Rin in his new arm and Jaken clinches himself to Sesshomaru's mokomoko.

Inuyasha is the first one to jump up, followed by Kirara with Miroku and Sango, and by Sesshomaru with Rin and Jaken. Inuyasha lands on the balcony of the fifth floor and pushes himself off to jump higher.

* * *

"**This is the four hundred eight eightieths floor already!** How big is this place?" Kagome asks after a few minutes. "You've been counting them?" Inuyasha asks surprised while he pushes himself off another balcony to jump to the next level. Sango has heard Kagome's question and looks up to see the end. She can't see it thought, the only thing she can see are more floors as far as the eye can see. "Kagome is right. Something is off," she says.

"Inuyasha, stop at the next floor, we have to further exanimate the situation before we proceed," Miroku says. "Got it," Inuyasha says and he lands on the five hundred five twentieths floor. Moments later, Kirara lands with Miroku and Sango on her back. And, surprisingly, Sesshomaru also lands on the five hundred five twentieths floor, together with Rin and Jaken.

"What's up, Miroku? Why did you want us to stop here?" asks Kagome. Miroku looks around to see what is on this floor. It turns out to be another floor with all kinds of shops that sell all kind of things. Nothing indicates that they've already come closer to the exit. No signs, just shops.

"I think we shouldn't go up anymore since this place seems to be endless, but we might be able to find an exit once we've reached the outer walls of this... building."

"Shopping mall," Kagome says, to help Miroku to find the unfamiliar word. "Yes shopping mall, thank you Kagome."

They don't waste much more time on arguing and they leave the balcony soon behind them. They start their walk through the shopping street, which turns out to be more of a challenge then they first had anticipated. All the shopkeepers give them a hard sell with all kinds of stuff. From skis and snowboards to entire silver tea spoon collections consisting of 38 pieces, the shopkeepers are trying to sell it all.

* * *

**With dry her dry clothes on and with an angry face, Miyuki arrives at the front gate of the enormous shopping mall inside her bag.** Everything she puts in her bag is stored in one of the many stores in the mall until Miyuki is ready to pick them up. Hundreds and thousands of items are stored here and Miyuki doesn't even remember half of them. What she does know is that the shopkeepers for the different shops where the items are stored, always give everyone a hard sell with anything they have. Once they've got you in their sight, they won't leave you until you've bought something or when the customer gets too far away from their shop. But normally they're impossible to get rid of.

"Lady Miyuki! How can I help you?" Tora-chan's happy voice says. Miyuki turns around to look at the guardian spirit of the front gate and guide of the shopping mall with her fake big smile. "Tora, there you are. Did people cross by through this gate today?" Miyuki asks the spirit. "No, my lady!" Tora-chan answers with her happy voice, proud that she can give her mistress the news that she has done her job well.

"That's good, that means that..."

"But..." Tora-chan cuts Miyuki off, "a group did come by almost an hour ago. They entered through the back exit. And they went up to find an exit."

Miyuki's scared stiff for a moment when she hears the news. The mall has thousands of floors and each floor is like a labyrinth. "Thanks Tora. I'll call you when I need you," she says and she dashes past Tora-chan, to the elevator.

* * *

**Just before that, the group has reached the outer wall of the mall, only to find an elevator.** They decide to use it to go further up as they all came to the agreement that the exit wouldn't be at the outer wall. Once inside they find two panels with different kind of buttons. One with digits and one with three buttons with on each a word: 'exit', 'entrance' and 'control room'.

Kagome pushes the 'exit' button, but nothing happens. "I think we should first enter a code," she says while she looks at the digit panel. "Let me try this," Inuyasha says and he pushes eight random digits. Kagome is just a second too late to stop him, but the elevator starts moving. "See? It's the right code," Inuyasha says triumphant.

* * *

**Miyuki stands in front of the elevator, waiting for it to finally come down.** "Where is that stupid thing?" she asks herself while she picks up the phone next to the elevator to call the control room to ask if they know at which floor the elevator is now.

'_Yes, madam. The elevator is now on the two thousand four hundred nine twentieths (2429__th__) floor and is going all the way up to the twenty-one million eight hundred twenty-two thousand eight hundred eight sixtieths (21.822.886__th__) floor,' _the man in the control room answers to Miyuki's question. Miyuki's hand lets go of the phone and it clatters on the ground.

'_Hello? Hello? Someone there? HELLO!'_ the man in the control room shouts through the telephone. But Miyuki doesn't hear him. The sound of the floor level keeps ringing through her head.

"The... twenty-one... million... eight hundred twenty-two... thousand... eight hundred... eight sixtieths floor! Holy crap..." Miyuki manages to whisper. It takes Miyuki two minutes to get her act together, but once she has, she picks up the phone that's still lying on the ground, and starts talking to the man in the control room. She orders him to stop the elevator immediately and let it return to the first floor, no matter what happens.

* * *

**In the end it took another hour before they had all left Miyuki's bag in one piece. **They all expected some sort of rant from Miyuki, but it never came, Miyuki just seemed happy that everyone was okay. They all turn in fast since it was already close to midnight.

"And what did we learn from this?" Inuyasha says, acting all cocky, during breakfast the next morning.

"Don't touch other people's stuff?" Rin asks.

"Listen to other people when they specifically tell or forbid you something," Kagome says, which is directly pointed at Rin, who's disobedience got them into trouble in the first place.

"Never ask a question for directions at a shopkeeper in a shopping mall thing," Sango says, who really had a hard time with all the pushy shopkeepers inside Miyuki's bag. "Heh, those guys weren't a problem at all. You just know how you should talk to them," Inuyasha says, still acting cocky.

"Hey! Who bought this thirty-eight piece silver teaspoon set in my bag yesterday?" Miyuki, who is near a tree to check on her bag, asks while she holds a large box with thirty-eight silver teaspoons in it, in her hands. Inuyasha starts blushing immediately from humiliation. It's very clear that he was the one who bought them.

"They were no problem at all, right Inuyasha?" Miroku says on a sarcastic tone.

* * *

Hey everyone, I'm glad you've all read my latest chapter.  
I'm sorry I took a while (I totaly didn't have a writers block or something if you think that. . . Okay... I had one sorry) but please enjoy now and please revieuw.


	8. Shonomaru village

_Chapter 6: Shonomaru village.  
_

**It had been three days since the, slightly embarrassing, events with Miyuki's hollow bag, and the group had wasted no time on going on with their journey.** They had searched and asked everywhere but no-one seemed to know anything about Shonomaru village. Not even the elder folks know anything about it, like it had never even existed. Various people in the group are starting to doubt if what they're doing isn't just a complete waste of time. Especially Inuyasha and Sango seem determined to stop looking for the village to go after Naraku instead. But Miroku and especially Kagome keep pleading for the direct opposite. Since they need Kagome to find Naraku, Inuyasha and Sango stop nagging about the subject only a few minutes after the subject have been risen again. But they keep starting about it. Like now, for example. The group has stopped at a small road inn to take a short break and to eat something.

"I tell you, that Shojowaru village, or how the heck it's called, doesn't exist!" Inuyasha says while he takes the last stick with three dango pieces on it, before the elder owner takes the plate away. Kagome does the defences this time and she shoots right back at Inuyasha. "Its Shonomaru village, Inuyasha, and –"

"Did you say Shonomaru village?" the elder owner asks surprised and even a bit scared. "You know of it?" Kagome asks surprised and the man starts shivering when she has asked the question. "Like hell I know that place. If you go down that road you'll be there by the end of the afternoon," the owner says.

Inuyasha jumps up with newly found energy. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" he says on which the other members of the group start packing their stuff. "Thank you very much for the information, good man. Here is the payment for the dango's and something extra as a token of our gratitude."

Miroku gives the man some money and then runs after the others, yelling for them to wait up. The man looks from the group to the money and then back to the group. "Taking three beautiful maidens to that place, that is suicide. No maiden that ever went there came back alive," he mumbles before disappearing back into his inn with his money.

* * *

**It was already getting dark when the group arrived at a village, and they couldn't have chosen a worse time to come because the village seemed to be in an uproar.** They noticed it when they were around 300 meters before the village. They stopped there to see what was going on so that they could decide what would be the safest course of actions for them to do.

"What is going on over there?" Miroku, who was walking at the lead and noticed the uproar in the village as first, asks. The others stop to look at the village and then they see it. People are running around in panic.

"Shouldn't we check it out?" asks Kagome carefully and the others, with exception of Sesshomaru and Jaken, nod to approve of the idea. Very carefully they sneak to the village over the field, through its sudden deserted streets and to the main plaza. They hide behind the two biggest houses they can find around the main plaza and it is then Miroku and Inuyasha who spy around the corner to see what is going on at the plaza.

"What do you see, Inuyasha?" Kagome asks quietly. She has, together with Sango, Shippo and Kirara, clustered behind Inuyasha and is almost dying to know what is going on at the plaza. Miroku, who is hiding with Miyuki, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken and Ah'Un behind the adjacent building, is signalling her to be quiet. Kagome does as told and shuts up, waiting for Inuyasha to tell what is going on himself.

Inuyasha and Miroku take a good look at the plaza. They see three groups; one group, the largest group, consists entirely of the villagers who are begging, crying or shivering from fear; the second group is a comparative small group of horsemen, who grin wickedly; the third group is a group of young girls who are taking off their normal clothes to change them for strange crystal white robes. The girls are guarded by a small division of footmen. The villagers are begging for their daughters, sisters, granddaughters, neighbours and female relatives, but the leader of the horsemen pays no heed to them. One of the villagers escapes the defensive line around them and runs to the commander. She grabs on to his leg and jerks at it, begging him to return her daughter, who is everything the woman has left of her late husband. The man continues to pay no heed to her and some soldiers capture the screaming woman and bring her to her knees. The Commander looks down from his horse upon the lady.

"You know what happens when you disobey us," he says to her. Then he looks up to the other villagers. "Let this woman be an example of what happens to you when you disobey us," he says. This is for one of the soldiers a sign to pull his sword so he can execute the woman. Another soldier holds the begging woman down so the soldier with the sword can cut off her head. "No please! Let her go!" one of the captivated girls screams and she tries to reach her mother.

"Execute her too!" the commander orders and the half naked girl is dragged away from the group of cloth changing girls to the group of soldiers and is placed next to her mother. Both women are crying and begging, but the commander's hart is made of stone. He doesn't care for the begging and pleading, he just wants results.

"Inuyasha, we have to do something!" Kagome whispers, making it very clear that she's serious about this. "I know alright. But they're with so many and they're only humans," Inuyasha answers, but Kagome sees that his hand is resting on his sword. He wants to do something, but he doesn't know what'll come of it.

The commander puts his arm in the air and the soldiers wait for his sign. The commander waits a few seconds before bringing his hand down. The crowd is silent, just as the soon to be executed, only a soft sobbing sound fills the air. The commander looks briefly to his left and his right and then brings his hand down.

"Stop it!" a hysterical voice screams, which distracts the executioners and stops them from killing the two women. Every single person gathered at the plaza looks to place where the voice came from, astonished from what just happened. Miyuki has left her hiding place behind the house and is standing on the plaza now, alone and crying. "Please stop it. Don't hurt them," she says with a little voice. It takes everyone, including the hidden groups behind the houses, a short moment to fully grasp what just happened. The commander is the first one to react and he tells two of his minions to seize the girl and put her with the rest. Two men run to Miyuki, spears forward in case she's armed. Miyuki doesn't move but just stands there with a frightened look on her face. She only screams once when the men are getting too close to her.

Her scream is for someone the signal to come out and let his whip of light do its work and he kills the two men. Miyuki opens her eyes and sees Sesshomaru standing between her and the men. He stands their calm and collected. "T – thank you, milord," Miyuki stammers.

"Miyuki-chan!" Rin screams and she runs with opened arms to Miyuki. The other members of the group follow Rin when she comes out. Inuyasha has his giant sword resting on his shoulders, ready to go in battle with it. Miyuki kneels down and catches Rin in her arms. "Are you alright, Miyuki-chan?" Rin asks, sounding heavily worried. Miyuki slowly nods. "Lord Sesshomaru rescued me," she answers with a reassuring smile.

"That was dangerous, Miyuki," Kagome says, her voice sounding relieved that everything worked out just fine in the end. "I'm sorry, lady Kagome. I shouldn't have done that," Miyuki says, with her head down of shame. "Well, it doesn't matter now, as we're into this now," Miroku notifies and the others immediately understand what he means. The soldiers are quite angry since someone interfered with their job and they seem about ready for a fight.

"Miyuki, Rin, Shippo. Go hide behind the building," Inuyasha orders with a calm and collected voice. "Yes, milord. Come on, Rin," Miyuki replies as she lifts up Rin to carry her to the hiding spot behind the big houses. Shippo runs after them, his fox fire ready to use. Every other person in the group prepares for the battle.

* * *

**A battle that turned out to be brief and simple.** They might have looked though, but the guards were a bit of a laughing stock. "That's the last of them," Inuyasha says while he ties the last man up. "Who were those guys anyway?"

"They are the soldiers of the Shojo wo taberu Akuma who lives nearby," a village elder replies with a sad voice. "A Shojo wo taberu Akuma?" Kagome asks, apparently not familiar with the term. "Shojo wo taberu Akuma are also known as the maiden eating demons, Kagome," Sango replies. "It is said that they take the most beautiful maidens from a village and use them for food," Miroku adds, "they have quite a good taste, if I may say so myself." A sharp slap on his cheek is the reply Miroku receives for that remark. "But I thought they were extinct for over 500 years," Sango asks the village elder. "It is true that a great many were killed over 500 years ago, but one has survived. He calls himself lord Samuru," the village elder says. Something in that sentence seems to alarm Miyuki. "Samuru? Did you say Samuru?" she aggressively asks the old man. "Yes, why?" the old man replies. "Miyuki are you alright?" Kagome asks as she lays her hand on the other girl's shoulder. "He's alive, he shouldn't be…" Miyuki mumbles. Then she turns around to face Kagome, giving the girl a fright as she looks into Miyuki's raven black eye. "We have to go to his castle!" Miyuki demands. "Why, what's wrong?" Kagome asks. "We have to go there. We have to. He must know things about me, I'm sure," Miyuki replies, her voice almost begging. "What are you jabbing about?" Inuyasha asks. "This guy, this Samuru. I know his name from somewhere. He must know more about me! We must go to him," Miyuki answers. "Hold on! Didn't you hear that old man! It's a demon. A maiden eating demon none the less! There is no way that I'm taking three virgins to this guy!" Inuyasha argues. "You'll have to," a dark voice, which sounds a lot like Miyuki's, replies, "you promised your father." Inuyasha looks into Miyuki's pitch black eye. Inuyasha recalls the promise he made to his father about letting Miyuki's eyes turn pitch black. "How do you propose we do this?" he ask with a sigh.

"You monsters! What have you done!" someone screams. "What?" Miroku says. A man works his way through the crowd, pointing his finger accusingly towards the group. "Have you any idea what you've done!" he yells. "We saved your young women from being eaten by a demon," Kagome replies. "No, you ruined us. Do you have any idea what they will do if those soldiers don't return with women! They'll come back with an army to kill us all!" the man yells. His words are being reinforced by some of the other villagers. "Oh crap," Inuyasha says.

"Wait, this can be a good thing," Sango says. "How can this ever be a good thing!" the man yells. "No wait, hear me out. What if Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku dress like the soldiers and then take Kagome, Miyuki and myself with them, dressed like the caught maidens. That way we can easily enter the castle, without being noticed," Sango explains. "That might work," Miroku replies. "Yeah, but how do we get out?" Inuyasha asks skeptically. "Once we've gotten Miyuki to this Samuru, he might recognize her and welcome us as his guest," Sango explains. "Sounds like a good plan to me," Kagome says. "There is no way that my lord would lower himself to wearing human soldier clothes. How dare you even suggest such a thing, you filthy human!" Jaken yells in protest. Miyuki walks up to Sesshomaru and bows her head before him. "Please help us, milord. We need you for this," she says. Sesshomaru looks at her with the same expression he always wears on his face. "I will," he answers. "You will?" Miyuki asks delighted. "There is no way that I will let a lowly Shojo wo taberu Akuma get my father's heirloom."

* * *

**Some time later the group is well on their way again. **Rin, Shippo, Jaken and Ah'Un are left behind in het village, as they would not be able to come along on the trip. The girls a walking alongside the men, who are riding the horses. They are dressed in the same white robes, which the girls in the village were forced to change in an hour earlier. They hid their own clothes in Miyuki's hollow bag, which Sesshomaru is keeping with him. The boys are dressed as the soldiers. to hide the fact that two of them are demons, they coloured their hair black and they had to use special make-up to cover Sesshomaru's yokai markings. Silently they walk in the direction the old man told them to go. Not a word is said as suddenly the massive walls of the castle doom up in front of them. "Keep your heads down and look frightened," Inuyasha orders whispering as they stop before the front gate. "Halt! Who goes there?" a soldiers yells down from the watchtower. "We have a new batch of women for the lord!" Miroku yells back. "You're back early! We weren't expecting you for another day," the guard replies. "The rest will follow soon. We went ahead. The lord had demanded a fresh batch before the end of the day. You won't be the one who slowed down his meal, right?" Inuyasha replies. The guard falls silent, apparently fearing the wrath of his lord. The gates are opened. Miyuki looks up to look at the castle. 'The last time it looked less frightening,' she thinks as they enter the castle.


End file.
